Rise of the Lion
by William Kirkland-London
Summary: When Arthur's had enough of everyone blaming him, and hating him, he finally snaps. At the last minute, he meets Adrian; a mysterious teen who convinces Arthur that he still has a life worth living. Soon the two are off to revive what may have been his past, but what exactly happened that caused Arthur to loose his happy life? And what's the story behind this Adrian? HUMAN AU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Lion meets the Wolf

* * *

Arthur was tired, walking home from the school where everyone either hated or feared him. 'The demon king' they called him. Needless to say, it was hell. Everyday was the same. He would walk by himself to school. Walk into his first period. Francis would tease him about his eyebrows. Alfred would claim that he was such a fun sucker. Gilbert would make fun of him to no end. Antonio would spite him out of no where. The rest would all either try to beat him up, or stay far away from him.

It wasn't his fault for having the family eyebrows. It wasn't his fault for not seeing what fun it was to get drunk under the table. It wasn't his fault for trying to fit in. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't known where he was looking, accidentally pushing Antonio into the pool. It wasn't his fault he had the student president council under his name, nor was it that he could fight back when he was targeted. How else would he have defended himself from three brothers that would be drunk and blaming him for Mum and Dad's car accident.

Over the years of the repeated mantra of going home and back, he learned to get into his room through the vine that would reach to his window. As silently as a fox grabbing a hen. Over the years, Arthur learned it was best to either keep quite, or push everyone away. He might get hurt again.

** _7th grade:_**

_ "A-Arturo...I like you". _

_ "W-What?"_

_ "Fusososo! Your face is so red! Of course not, who would like a caterpillar browed boy like you!" Antonio ran away laughing. Leaving a broken hearted Arthur, green eyes hardening, and loosing it's color, dulling into a acidic green. _

Once he was in his room, he winced at the memory. That was the third one.

** _6th grade:_**

_ "Dude! You like, totally did that on propose!"_

_ "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it-"_

_ "Whatever dude, if your looking for friends you ain't see'in any here! Go away! Fun sucker!" _

**_3rd grade: _**

_"It's all your fault you brat! Mum and Dad could still be alive if they hadn't needed te go te yer stupid violin recital!" _

_ "B-But I-I". _

_ "Shat yer trap, it's your fault!" _

Each one was painful, each one made him want to just stand in the busy freeway. It would have been better wouldn't it? No one would have to deal with him anymore, more importantly, no one would die because of him. That's better for everyone right?

He looked out the window, it was 5 meters of the ground give or take. He was on the third floor, it would kill him right?

He shook his head. No, that would just leave his brothers to have to clean up his body. Plus, there was a possibility that he could live. He cant risk it, andthere was no need for them to have to clean up after him. Putting away his satchel, he found an old jumprope he used to play with.

"This would do just fine," he muttered to himself. He got out again, and headed to the park. No one would be there at this hour, a perfect place to kill himself. No interruptions. He walked toward the swing, winter was creating the perfect snowy day for tomorrow. Not that it mattered, for him anyway. He tied the rope into a loop with a fishermen's knot, strong enough not to break or unloose for a guy weighed like him. Little did he notice that he had started to refuse any forms of food for a while.

He stood at the swing, and prepared to jump off. 1, 2, 3-

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

He stopped, a boy wrapped in an oversized coat and pants that went up to his feet kept his legs warm. He was about Arthur's own age, but his face and hair was covered in something black.

"Just go away, no one would care about me anyways," he responded. His voice sounding broken as ever.

"I would," the boy replied smoothly. His voice was slightly Americanized, but his accent was clear. British.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you come down here without the noose, and you living and breathing, and very much alive".

Arthur hesitated, he didn't know him. What obligatory status did this boy had to make such a deal? Why did he feel like he could trust him?

"A-Alright".

He got down, much against his inner wishes and sat beside the strange boy in the snow.

"Well, why?" he asked.

"As long as you have a life to live, no one. Not even yourself has the right to take it away. That is one of the rules I live by, and I couldn't exactly let the world loose a dashing lad like yourself now could I?" Green eyes glittered behind the dirty hair, but it showed seriousness.

"But, my eyebrows-"

"-are just another sign of your uniqueness, honestly. Could the wankers at your school be **this **stiff?

"But my parents-"

"-I for one have no idea how they died, but it wasn't your fault. Unless you actually held the weapon and killed them with your own two hands. You have a life, live it. Somewhere in your soul I see a man who will do great things for the world, who will show everyone around him that he will be unbreakable".

"Who are you?" Arthur asked suddenly, he has never heard anyone speak like that. Frankly, he thought that this guy could have made a fortune out of being a motivational speaker.

"Call me Adrian, and I'm just an orphan who ran away from a shitty foster family and educated himself using the local library. Also jumped a ship from London might I add. I make money by doing odd jobs that no one once to do, except you know, be a slut. That goes **against **my morals," said the boy shrugging.

"You should seriously come to my school".

"Sure! Tomorrow, I'll met ya there".

"You cannot possibly be serious".

"Oh, but I am lad. I am".

-page break-

The next morning, Arthur was still alive and he quietly made his way toward the school. Once he got to the building, he saw a mass come up to him.

"Hello lad," said the boy cheerfully. The boy had cleaned up well, his hair showed no signs of dirt, showing black hair with what looks like green dye dipped on the edges. His face was a pretty healthy pale, and his eyes glittered as always it seemed. Under his bangs he saw fairly large eyebrows, it silently raised a few pointers, but Arthur paid no attention to it. He was wearing a button down white long sleeve shirt with dark blue dress pants and loafers. He was also wearing a satchel, and had a jacket over his shoulder.

"My name is Arthur, and you cleaned up well Adrian," Arthur said. A bit scandalized that he hadn't introduced himself last night, but Adrian didn't seem bothered. Adrian shrugged his shoulders,

"Well, I don't want anyone thinking I'm a hobo right? I mean, I work enough to have a small apartment so I'm fine".

"Alright, but how we're going to get you in..."

"No problem, I already talked with the principal, he said he'll let me in, and we have the same schedule".

"Wait, you told him? Why would you-"

"I told him that we were cousins, and trust me when I say I looked the part. I also said that I was transferring here for a while, until my parents work something out since they are currently having a divorce, he understood and let me. Also gave me P.E. uniform," Adrian shortly explained.

"Oh. I thought you told him".

"Never, unless you gave me permission, I will never betray you".

"Oh look! It is Eyebrows!"

"Francis," Arthur growled.

"Hey, so you are zhe new kid!~ Come with us, and don't waste you time with zat ugly browed boy," said Francis, coming onto Adrian. Adrian stepped away from him,

"Well, soorrryyybut I believe i'll make that decision myself thank you very much. Oh, and that 'ugly browed boy' happens to be my cousin. So, bugger off. Cause your insulting my eyebrows too you bloody frog face".

Throughout that sentence, Adrian went from joking, to defending, to insulting, to bloody threatening. His eyebrows were pulled to a frown, and his facial expression was pulled to a sneer. His arms crossed, and tapping his foot. It was scary, like your mother just found your porn stash (for girls think of it as your mum finding your list of R18+ dojinshis...if you have any). Francis blinked at the sudden retaliation, and then ran for it when Adrian started to uncross his arms.

"I'm guessing that's one of the bastards?" said Adrian, voice emitting annoyance.

"Yes, he is. Frog face, I think I'm going to call him that now," said Arthur. Adrian looked at him,

"You know you don't have to take this bullshit. Your good at masks, and so am I. Why not use them?"

"What do you mean?"

"On the outside, you never show your emotions, so it's like you have a mask. So instead of ducking your head, use them. When you walk down the hallway, scowl at them. Like your surrounded by idiots. When you see a respectable person, nod at them. When you see a shy one. Lift the corners of your lips and bow your head a little. In other words, why give them the satisfaction of being predictable? Why not be unpredictable? Beat them in all the exams and tests, be your teachers' favorite student, be good at everything imaginable and take the popularity for your own. Show that frog that you can be either the demon of hell, or the angel of heaven".

"You should seriously be a motivational speaker, that was enlightening," Arthur stated. Adrian laughed and put an arm around his shoulders,

"So I've been told, but I can be an asshole when called for. So what do you say Arthur, ready to show them up by being a pirate, and a victorian lord?"

"Hm, indeed," said Arthur. His accent deepening as he caught the reference. Pirate, steal everything that fancied him and go away laughing. Victorian lord, make everyone who brought him pain despise him even more as he gained the popularity of the entire school, an evil nobleman.

"Woah, for a second there I thought I would swoon, keep it up," said Adrian as they walked side by side into the halls. Both hands were in their respective pockets, as both boys smirked in triumph. Strutting their way to first period, Arthur giving small smiles, and Adrian smirking at the glaring assholes. At one point, Arthur saw Michelle blush a little. Good start, since she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. As they arrived in the classroom, it was chaos. Paper planes were being thrown, rubber bands were used as sling shots, and Arthur was getting annoyed. Honestly, it was like this every morning, so he didn't really bother, but now. Perhaps now is the time to show what he feels about it.

"Go for it cousin," said Adrian. Arthur was staring to wonder whether they were cousins or brothers for real, what was the chance that Adrian would have known what he was thinking?

"Will yow all si' yooor asses down quie'lie?!" yelled Arthur, who's eye was twitching while he was scowling at them all. Tapping his foot impatiently, the crowd instantly silenced. Each student scrambling for their own seat. They had never really seen Arthur snap before, and the norfolk accent showed through as he was annoyed. They understood the message, but was wondering who the heck is standing beside him, arms crossed and smirking.

"Hey, British bastard, you can't tell us what to do!" yelled Lovino. Arthur smirked and went back to the proper queen's english. But his accent was still deeply british, making most of the female and male occupants in the room light headed. That smirk wasn't helping either.

"Oh, but Mr. Vargas I can. Your grandfather maybe the school principal, but I do have the right to, as you say, 'tell us what to do' since all of your behavior is quite degrading. Leaving me no choice, but to act as the school council president," Arthur replied smoothly and evenly.

"E-Excuse me Mr. Kirkland," a small voice said. Arthur's expression changed to a light smile as he addressed the owner of the voice,

"Yes Ms. Zwingli?" Lili Zwingli, nice girl, little sister of Vash Zwingli, who is in charge of student discipline. In other words, making sure they, meaning students, don't go ape shit in the school.

"Who is the man behind you?"

Arthur smiled, "This is Adrian Kirkland, my cousin from London. He'll be transferring with us until some of his personal problems cool down". Truth, but not the entire truth, the easiest way to lie. He and Adrian could be considered so close that they are cousins, he came from London, and he does have personal problems.

"Good morning, and it is very nice to meet you all," said Adrian, taking an actor's bow as he finished introducing himself. All the students stared as the two boys took their seats and interacted with each other. Normally, Arthur would have taken the seat near the back and stayed quiet, but now. He was commanding the classroom with a semi iron fist. The classroom was talking in a moderate level, not to loud, but not exactly quiet either. When he did talk, it was normally scary. Though Arthur was speaking with the new kid, or Adrian, like it was just normal. He also occasionally spoke with Vash every once in a while. Which was a surprise, no one spoke with Vash normally. Something weird was going on.

"Dude, somethings happening to the fairy guy," whispered Alfred to Antonio.

"_Si_, he is normally quiet, but he's actually speaking to someone, and you know how that tone of his was when he was speaking to my Lovino," said Antonio.

"Excuse me, but it's rude to talk bad about people when their back is turned," said Arthur. Honestly, they were talking loudly and he was right in front of them; _idiots_, Arthur thought bitterly. The other two silenced and glared at them. Arthur glared back, acidic green burning them. Causing them to look down, they were shocked with his actions, to say the least.

"Don't worry about them Arthur, they're hardly worth the trouble," said Adrian. Vash nodded along with him.

"_Ja_".

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right. These git's aren't worth it in the first place".

The teacher came in and class finally started, and Arthur had answered every question when he had asked someone to do the problem on the board. His arm shot up, it was unusual, but the teacher was delighted to see one of her students willing to answer for once. Adrian raised his hand occasionally, just to answer the question when Arthur looked unsure, which actually wasn't that often. The period ended, and period two came. Social Studies. For Arthur, period: 'Be annoyed with Francis for 30 minutes'. Not anymore.

He walked in, introduced Adrian, and sat down in the front row. Francis was in shock, but even more so when LOVINO of all people had started to sit down next to him. News spread fast, and everyone knew that Lovino and Arthur had a verbal spar that morning.

"Hey, English bastard," said Lovino. Arthur knew this was how he did things so he just replied,

"Yes Mr. Vargas?"

"You're good, bastard, but good. Want to be friends? It certainly helps that tomato bastard hates your guts," said Lovino, crossing his arms.

Arthur chuckled, "It would be my pleasure".

The three together talked, complaining about people. Adrian was complaining about homophobic people, Arthur was complaining about idiotic people, and Lovino was just complaining about bastards, _'Not you guys, you guys are surprisingly ok'. _The teacher came in, and he was one of those bastard teachers that thought they were the best homo sapiens in the entire universe.

"Alright, what was the most devastating thing that happened in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland? Well, I hardly doubt any of you will know but-"

"Excuse me sir," said Arthur. The teacher was in shock, this was one of the students who never interrupted him.

"What is it Mr. Kirkland?" The teacher barked.

"One of the most devastating thing that happened in Great Britain was the London Blitz of World War 2. Which caused the death of over 43,000 civilians, and 3,363 air crew. Though it was a strategic failure for the German Nazis as the original plan was to terrorize the British into submission,but the people of Britain would stay and act as if nothing was wrong," said Arthur.

"Oh? And how exactly did you know that Mr. Kirkland?"

"It is because my grandfather lived it," he said point blank. The teacher was at lost, he had no way to retaliate that, and between him and the president of the student council. It was most likely that the principal would believe the latter if he devised a punishment.

"Thank you for that insight Mr. Kirkland, just to be curious. Who was your grand father?"

"He was one of the air pilots who shot down the bombers, and drove the German Nazis out".

"Oh, tell him it was an honor".

"He's dead, died dragging his friend pilot back to the base camp," said Arthur. His eyes dimmed a little as he talked about it, he remember his mother crying when she told stories of grandpa. It was a saddening thought.

"Oh, well. I'm sure you'll be proud since he played a crucial part in the ending of World War Two".

Arthur nodded, and retreated back to his seat. Knowing that his Social Studies teacher now held him in higher regards. Since he got out without being yelled at or scolded.

The period passed, and Lovino was congratulating him for surviving.

"Damn Bastard, you did well. I think you showed that old bastard a thing or two," said Lovino.

"He was being a smart ass for a bit Arthur, you did good to talk about Grandpa," said Adrian, the man was a really good actor.

Antonio, Alfred, and Francis gathered and stared in jealousy. Lust had now formed inside the school, so nearly every girl was envying the way Adrian and Lovino talked smoothly with the Englishman. Including some boys, well no. It was the general student body.

Gilbert walked nervously behind Arthur and waited for their conversation to end, Lovino caught him and said,

"What do you want albino-potato bastard?"

"Arthur, can I talk to you in private for a sec?" said Gilbert. Arthur nodded and they went to the corner,

"I vant to apologize for my behavior, as Ludwig made me realize zat I vas unawesome to you for zhese past years. So, sorryforbeinganasshole," Gilbert had said that so quickly, Arthur almost didn't catch it, but he did and he smiled. Before Gilbert started hanging out with Francis and Antonio, he and Gilbert were great friends.

"It's honestly fine, glad to have you back Gill," said Arthur smiling happily. Actually, he had been best friends with all of them. Alfred, Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert, but one say they just started to hate him. He never figured out what happened.

"So, how is your little brother fairing?" asked Arthur. Walking to keep up with Adrian and Lovino, who were discussing on ways to make chicken alfredo apparently. The two paid no mind as the other were walking in a group of four, two on each side talking to each other.

"Luddy? He's doing fine, actually. You wouldn't zhink zat I vas zhe older bruder, Ludd's taller than me, but I am still zhe awesomer one!"

"Aren't you two in the same grade now?"

"_Ja_, he moved up, but you know me," said Gilbert shrugging. The three stares and most of the school population's envy intensified as Arthur laughed at Gilbert.

"_Ja_, I do," said Arthur, his accent was accurate enough to be thought as German. Or in Gilbert's case, Prussian.

They approached Language Arts, which was a no brainer for Arthur since he was British. They knew how to speak English, and he was a bit of a grammar nazi, so no sweat about the teacher. He was her favorite student, course, now Adrian is too. Both were smart and polite, and quite charming. Of course, not to the point to which that it was inappropriate, but come on. Two british almost men, that can swoon anyone over the age of 12.

Lunch came rolling around and the four talked about the typical things. Gilbert was telling Adrian about his Pokemon, which Adrian said he managed to save up for. Apparently, Gilbert was intensely listening to Adrian, as he was giving instructions to how to pass the Abyssal Ruins. Lovino was discussing with Arthur about copic markers, they were discussing what papers to use for the markers. It was a strange sight, Lovino was talking about how the blender was for shit. Arthur was saying that he just wasn't using the right paper to go with it, and other things.

"But Bastard, the damn thing is still for shit".

"Yes, yes, but for one your supposed to use Bristol paper or at least a thicker one; secondly, your supposed to only use a little bit of the blender. Other wise, it's just going to bleed the ink".

On the other side:

"So then you go to the left and read the script".

"Ja, but vhat do you use on the last part?"

"Oh, you use flash, I think, then when you past through, you get the orbs".

It was strange a bit, usually when Lovino talked, he would be cursing up a storm. When Arthur talked, shit would happen. When Gilbert talked, nothing but awesome would come out. When Adrian talked, well they didn't know.

"Ah, I see, so circular motions on the skin, then you can use streaks on the hair. Wait, but what do you use for inking?" asked Arthur.

"Eh, I use sakura pens; it's universal and works with copics too, won't bleed through the damn paper either," said Lovino.

"Yeah, I heard about it, but do you know any place to get it?"

"There's this place down the street called Aaron's Brothers* they have a bunch of stuff".

"Huh, maybe we can walk there later," said Arthur, bringing his sandwich out. Let's be honest, cafeteria food usually tastes like shit.

"Tch, sure bastard. You mind sharing that? Cafeteria food is shit," said Lovino pointing at the sandwich. Arthur nodded and split the sandwich in half, giving the half to Lovino and eating a bit on the rest.

"Hey, this is pretty good bastard, and here I thought it was true that you were shit in the kitchen," commented Lovino.

He shrugged in response, "I honestly have no idea to why everyone keeps saying i'm horrible in the kitchen, i'm not the best but i'm not that bad".

Adrian stared in horror, "Are you bloody serious?! Blasphemy! A scandal, and complete and utter bullshit".

"Woah zhere, calm down. It was Francis who spread zat rumor but I don't know exactly," said Gilbert. Who got scared along with Lovino and the rest of the school population when Adrian started growling, a black aura surrounding him.

"Now, now. There's no need to be a rabid _Canis lupis,_" said Arthur. Lovino and Gilbert understood, as they had paid attention in science at that time*.

"Fine, but I still want to rip that bastard's balls to shreds," he growled. For a split second his eyes glowed acidic green with a tinge of red as he growled it out. Some people were thinking that maybe he was a titan in real life, which scared the crap out of some Attack On Titan fans. Some people thought that he had a rather large exposer to gamma radiation, still scared the crap out of them.

It was 30 minutes of discussing random things (after Adrian had calmed down) from the latest Anime (as it turns out, Adrian had caught up much more like a normal teenager than Arthur originally thought) to the latest books, video games, and T.V. shows.

"But for god's sake, the way explained Sherlock's death! It was mind boggling! Quite frankly, quite disturbing..." said Adrian. Arthur nodded,

"Indeed! The bloody man had..well, I cant really explain it either".

Then the bell rang for 6th period, they all groaned in response. Lovino apparently did **not **want to spend half an hour with 'tomato bastard' talking his ear off. Arthur and Adrian nodded in understanding, well Adrian didn't know him until now but again, his acting skills were absolutely bloody fantastic. He was a quick learner too, Arthur had thought as he easily fit in, and frankly, he was wondering if he could get him an oscar.

As Arthur and Adrian entered the room early, the subject was Science, they sat in the front row. Kiku Honda sat next to Arthur as Arthur was about to continue his conversation with Adrian, but then he noticed. Kiku was one of the few who actually talked pleasantly with Arthur, even taught him some Japanese.

"Good after noon, Arthur-san, Adrian-san," he said.

"Good afternoon Kiku-san," said Arthur, he did know how to speak Japanese pretty fluently, but most of the time he spoke English when he spoke to Kiku, so the honorary name stuck.

"Kon'nichiwa Kiku-san," said Adrian, standing and bowing. Kiku was surprised, but he bowed down also.

"...Sorry about that, I spent some time with a Japanese foster family, father was unpleasant, but the mother and the two sons were kind enough to teach me their culture and share some anime with me. To, well, that's another story," said Adrian shrugging nervously. His eyes were a bit glazed over, as if remembering an old memory.

"Ah, I don't mind Adrian-san, it's nice to see some of my culture here too," said Kiku. Adrian nodded while smiling, then sat back down two seconds before the teacher came in. Once again, they wooed the teacher as they answered every question with ease. She knew Arthur was a really good student, because as she had checked his grades at one point. He always had A+ in all subjects, and on hers, no test was left without 100%. Even the extra credit was filled. Oh now there were two of them, it was practically a dream come true that both were interactive and excellent learners.

The thirty minutes past by without a sudden stop, and came free period for the two English brothers. For an hour.

"Come on Adrian, paperwork must be done," said Arthur. Adrian nodded and followed Arthur to his private office. Which was the one thing only the student council president had access to, not even the principal since the only set of keys that existed were owned by the student council president.

Adrian followed Arthur to the room, since they had the same period. He was simply expected to be the student president's secretary, even though the role was to be filled by Francis, it's just how it is.

When they walked in, Adrian whistled. It was an impressive sight to be honest, neat grey filing cabinets stacked and lined up against the wall neatly. The walls were a nice white color that didn't blind your eyes. On the wall was a panoramic picture of the school, a nice rosewood colored desk that looked like it was a replica of the presidents and queen's desk sat near the back. A nice nearly fully grown rose sitting in a vase on the desk accompanied by paper, a few multi colored pens, and a nice fancy black feather fountain pen. Near the pens there was a paper organizer that had a few papers split into three, and a black sleek laptop. The laptop was used for formal letters whenever the student council and student body goes up to him and requests things or things to be done. The female uniforms for example, the skirts were a tad short. So, they asked him and he got it done. Now the female population of the school were allowed to wear stockings and pants as well.

"Well, at least being the demon king has it's perks Arthur...your really living like royalty," Adrian murmured.

"Yes, well. It's not that nice, it used to be quite the bland office," Arthur said reaching his desk and pulling an extra leather chair. Mirroring the one he had, which was black and comfy as hell.

Adrian instantly sank into the chair as soon as Arthur went to sink in his,

"Ahhh, dear lord this feels goooodddd".

"You've never been sitting on an office chair before?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, I have, but they were all a pain in my ass, this feels goood. What have I been missing? And- Oh my flipin shit is that a feathered fountain pen?! Lemme see!"

Arthur laughed as he plucked the fountain pen from it's ink jar and carefully handed it to Adrian. It didn't cost that much as it was a gift from Mum and it deserved to be taken good care of for that fact alone. Adrian was staring at it and handling it like he was just handed a key to the meaning of life. The filter was off for him too, as they were in a private place.

"Holy fucking shit, you even have a fancy fucking ink jar. Holy shit, I would kill to have one of these. Holy fucking flipping shit, sorry if i'm cursing like an asshole, but shit. You don't see these every day, holy shit..."

"Well, don't worry. It's not like it's the fucking holy grail, my Mother gave it to me though, so it is special," he said. Adrian nodded and handed him back the fancy feather pen.

"Still, holy shit that is awesome. I only have a ring from my Mum apparently. I was adopted when I was five by a bunch of assholes that only wanted too because of lower taxes. They said they were going to sell it since it came with me when I was adopted".

"What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"I stole it back and fucking burned down the damn house when they were out drinking, easy as pie. Mother fuckers left lighters everywhere, I was lucky that I was smart enough not to get myself killed".

"Then what happened?"

"I got it back, ran. Got caught and sent to foster parents, the dad was an asshole, and it was the Japaneese family I was talking about an hour ago. Dad would keep saying how I was a disrespectful little shit, so they taught me his line where as I would have been getting beaten every day if I didn't know his so called 'standards'. Then I ran when I had the chance, the guys understood, since they were 18 I was 12 then and I ran like hell and just raised myself. Caught a ship here and been living since then," said Adrian.

"So, where's the ring?"

"Right here," Adrian took out his left hand and showed a small banded ring with an emerald at it's center shaped like a rose; resting on his ring finger. Arthur thought it looked familiar, but shrugged it off.

"Wait, what's with the black and green?" asked Arthur, cause it was getting to know you time apparently.

"Oh, apparently I was born with partial albino-ism. The top of my hair is always white, and people stare at it, so I just went and dyed it black then added some green, my eyes are good though, but they go a tinge of red when I cry or get something in my eye, and I mean my pupil, not the white of my eye".

"Oh that explains a lot, with your personality. I would think that the green dye was sort of out of your personality".

"Yes, well. That would be the case, but may I borrow your laptop?"

"Oh sure," he got the laptop, unlocked it, and handed it to Adrian. Who typed and pressed a few buttons.

"Oh shit, I was right. Some weird shit is going on," he mumbled.

"What?"

Adrian turned the screen to show a camera showing the council members since, they had their own free period to get their own shit done.

On the screen there was the secretary, Francis. Second secretary, Alfred. Master of Events and parties, Antonio. Vice President, Ludwig. Treasurer, Yao. Vice treasurer Matthew, and finally student disciplinary, Vash.

"I've never seen all them on the round table," mumbled Arthur. It was, a joke, Arthur was the demon King and he was sitting at the top of the round table. So yeah, it was hilarious, but it was distracting since he wouldn't get any work done. So he just did it here.

In the video, the rest of the student council were discussing something, but Adrian couldn't put the volume since the cameras didn't have it. He couldn't exactly read their lips either, the quality of the image was shit.

"I can't read their lips, so how the bloody hell did you gather that this was a bad thing Mr. Holmes?" said Arthur.

"Ok, so technically, you haven't seen them discussing like this right?"

"Yes".

"So, gathering that, it must be extremely rare to simply have them gathered around the round table. As far as you know, this happened when I arrived. Therefore, I theorize that me coming here, and your sudden popularity growth has something to do with this," said Adrian.

"I honestly hope those bastards aren't planning anything that could get them suspended. I don't particularly like them all, but I don't want them to be denied education".

"I know bro, I do too. I'm not particularly font of all of them either. Except for Vash and Ludwig though. They seem a teensy bit like they have a stick shoved a tiny bit too far up their asses, and those guys tend to be pretty fun to hang out with".

**In the Student Council Office: **

"Ok, so we all know what we're here for right? The case of the weird bastard getting too, way to close to Iggy?" said Alfred in his usual loud voice.

"_Oui_, even though zhey are cousins, I do not trust 'im," said Francis, gripping his pen as he wrote down his notes.

"Eh, _si_. But, we do need the black haired bastard away from **our **_Arturo_," said Antonio, who had an unusually dark look in his eyes.

"_Ja_, although I believe Arthur should have his own opinions; I'm not going to risk our chance of getting his heart," said Germany.

"Yeah, we can't let this other english bastard get to Arthur," huffed Yao. Matthew was quiet, ever since this Adrian Kirkland came along, the jealously over who gets Arthur increased two-fold. He didn't mind, too much; as long as the little shit didn't get to close to Arthur. Vash simply grunted, he had lusted over Arthur too, but this Adrian was equally as intriguing. Something about the way his eyes had shifted to every door, window, and person he came across; as well as the fact that he was deadly protective of Arthur. Like a wolf who was ready to rip anyone to shreds if it meant protecting it's kin. Something was off.

The bell rang and the group discontinued the meeting till tomorrow, unaware of the two green suspicious eyes that followed as they exited the room.

* * *

A/n: -gasps- I am back. I'm really sorry that this isn't a TKB update, but I'm a afraid that series will be put into a pause until I lift the writers block on that story. This also has good old Will though, and he will be officially coming in the story soon enough. -winks- but, I gotta say, this is the single longest thing I've official ever published. So yeah, also the one-shot thing is still open, as I am also working on the one-shot asks I've received in the TKB reviews; I also please ask that any au you have for me is on my tumblr (because I don't really have a use for it right now) and I will post it there (or here, depending). I will place the detail to my tumblr on my uh, profile? (sorry idk what it's called right now) However, this is a pairing fanfic, but I will have a poll to the possibilities of who get's Arthur. (And William maybe, but you need to let me know in the review for that one) So, yes, I own nothing but the story and soon to be appearing William Kirkland, and Adrian, for that matter. (No, I'm afraid this isn't Male!Me from TKB) Thank you to all those who reviewed on TKB, and to those who bother to read this fic. And yes, this is also a multiple chaptered fic, and don't worry because I have the who story line planned out, so what happened in TKB isn't going to happen here. So please, please, please, review, it helps me write the next one. Thank you for reading this, good night/day.

*it's a store I go to buy copic markers and other art supplies, as surprisingly, they don't just sell frames as I once believed.

*I had learned the whole animal naming system in science, so if I remember correctly that should translate to either dog or wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Confrontation

* * *

Adrian walked through the park mindlessly, Arthur had gone to go home a few minutes before, so he was alone with his pondering.

_'__Something happened,' _he thought to himself, _'It's not possible that everyone who ever knew Arthur would just up and start treating him like, well. Like shit. It's not how normal people act, and with the way Gilbert and Lovino were talking to him, it couldn't be a rumor spread'. _

It had made absolutely no sense, people, nor teenagers don't just up and start hating a particular person. Things like that have reason, so what the fuck could happen that made everyone hate-

"Oi, eyebrows two!" interrupted an annoying French voice. Adrian rolled his eyes at the new nickname he'd been given. _'Talk about annoying, and unimaginative, is that really the best nickname he can think of?' _he thought, starting to go to a steady jog.

"Hey dude, we just want to talk!"

He snorted, talk his ass. That tone always said, _'Yes, we need to talk, but I also need to beat the shit out of you too'. _

"Talk to my dust American asshole," he said, breaking into a sprint. He heard the sounds of feet pounding on the cement, then the American voice, Alfred was it? Said something that made him almost laugh,

"I ran two years in track, you're not going to out run me".

Of course he never intended to out run the bastard, one glance and he knew that this ass was athletic. The way he easily went up all in that Braginsky's face earlier during school made it far to obvious, and you can't really go up in that guy's face without knowing you can and have a way to deal with him.

"How do you know," he said, "that out running you was my fucking intention dumb ass?!"

He used the extra bust of adrenaline to go a bit faster then the American, then he went to the biggest oak tree he could find. Quickly using the momentum he gained from sprinting, he hopped on the bark and boosted himself to the nearest tree branch. Utilizing the adrenaline once again, he quickly climbed to about five stories high on the very tall tree. Which was about, nine stories high.

Laughing, he peered down at the open-mouthed (to which he officially declared on the 'absolute jerks' list) bastards below.

"Learn that in track and field assholes!" he yelled laughing manically.

"You can't stay there forever da?" said a distinguishable Russian accented voice.

"Maybe," he said, still laughing, "But I don't have a curfew, or parents in the area remember?"

He finally calmed down and said, "So you can stay here all you like, but i'm getting down when it's time for school".

He had spent enough time sleeping in tree branches to know how to get comfortable in one.

"We can always cut the tree down".

He snorted, "Genius, but damage to public property, we're in a damn fucking park remember?"

"We can climb up".

"Five stories high on nothing but flimsy branches? I don't think so buddy, good luck getting up here without an adrenaline rush. Not to mention the weight you guys are gonna have to force on the poor said branches".

"Ladder?"

"Suspicious to carry around that tall of a ladder, is it not?"

"We can get you in the morning".

"And I can always jump tree to tree, it's not that far to get to the school from here. We're only about two quarters of a mile from the school dumb asses," he stated a matter-of-factly.

"We can-"

"Stop with the bullshit alright?" he finally said, sighing, "There's no way for you to get me while i'm up here capiche?"

"Fine," the American voice, Alfred, grumbled. _'I really need to stop naming them by their nationalities, it's racist,' _he thought, nose scrunching up a bit at the thought.

He heard several foot steps go back, and he sighed. Facing his new, and most hated archenemy. Boredom.

"I should have never finished all my homework," he grumbled frustrated. He looked to the sunset that he was able to see due to how high he was.

"But then again," he breathed, "maybe it was a good idea after all".

He continued to stare at the sunset until the moon came shining after it, as the light pollution in this town was rather small, the stars were bright in the dark navy blue sky.

Smiling, Adrian began to remember what it was like in the open sea. Yes he had hitched a ride to get here, but he failed to mention that the boat was sort of like a giant orphanage, it's why he was able to get here without having to go back in the first place. That was beside the point though. He remembered the open sea breezes, the space he had, the freedom he had without worrying he might get caught-

He shook his head to stop there, not thinking about it is what got him out of that trouble in the first place. Thinking about it now would halt all that progress, it would make him make mistakes. He can't afford to make mistakes now.

Adrian sighed again, "All this thinking is going to bite me in the ass someday. I'm over thinking everything. But first,".

He looked up again smiling, "I'll help Arthur. Then, i'll run again".

In silence, he began thinking of ways to help Arthur until, much to his irritation, a voice from bellow interrupted his train of thought. Or rather, train of thoughts.

"Oi! Get off me!"

Adrian blinked as he heard a distinguishable scottish accent yell from bellow. _'What on earth?' _he thought, _'No one should be in the park at this hour, it's like freaking go home and don't bother me with work time'. _

He stooped his way down through the branches (as he was fairly light, unlike the people from before) to find a red haired, green eyed, bushy browed, scotsman being mugged.

"Well you don't see that everyday," he mumbled to himself, because he knew from experience that Scotsmen can usually hold their own in a fight, and from the size of the one before him, he can very well fight his way out of a rather poor excuse for a mugging.

He sighed and jumped to the nearest tree that was close to both himself, and the person being mugged by two middle aged hobos. Who were illuminated by the post light. As he was right behind the target, he decided that he didn't have the energy to beat the crap out of the hobos, so he just decided to just do what he does when he's too lazy to actually help. Since it appeared the the Scot looked to drunk to properly defend himself.

Make some really freaky noises.

"OUT LET ME OUT!" he suddenly screamed, though not enough to wake the neighborhood, just enough to scare the people in front of him.

"THEIR IN MY HEAD. IN MY HEAD. YES. IN MY HEAD. GET THEM OUT. OUT. OUT. OUT!"

He then decided to take this further for the heck of it and put black ashes under and around his eyes, and messed up his hair for more effect. The deciding factor, ketchup. On his white hooded jacket, and around his mouth. As he was looking for more Jeff the killer look.

He stole the ketchup from the cafeteria, and the ashes from an old fireplace of a house. The jacket was part of his cold season wares, and he wasn't too upset that he had to dirty it. He still had a lot of quarters saved up for the laundry.

He smiled, widened his eyes, and pulled out a large kitchen knife (kept for situations like this, under his pants, held by his waist band, and sheathed).

"Time for the show," he purred, to himself of course.

He jumped down, manically laughing and trying (but missing purposely) the hobos.

"Get them out. Yes I will. Kill you I will. Make you sleep. Yes. Yes. Yes," he said, laughing like a madman. Which is what he was trying to be, the throw back laugh added to it's affect.

They screamed and took off running, leaving a trail (He inwardly recoiled at this) of liquid body waste (pee). Adrian then took the chance to look at the scotsman, who was certainly older (and taller, much to his distaste) than himself.

He tilted his head at him, "What name might you have, normal red person?"

The man looked a bit puzzled (As he decided to continue playing the insane one for shits and giggles) then he looked as if the gears in his head were turning.

"Allistor," the man said, "My name is Allistor".

He observed Allistor in silence, the man had fire red hair, which parted from the middle in a widow's peak, his hair stopped just at the nape of the neck. He also had a more acidic green eyes (in his point of view, as he view himself as having a more forest green, while Arthur had emerald) with rather bushy eyebrows to accompany it. He wore a blue, white crossed, long sleeved shirt. (He assumed that it was for the Scottish flag) As well as pretty worn out blue jeans, and dark brown combat boots.

His nose scrunched out at the scent of smoke and alcohol. Then he spotted the bottle of Jack Daniels, and a scrunched up pack of cigarettes.

"Been killing things inside you, have you?" he asked, and he secretly thanked watching Star Wars because Yoda speak was helping the insane image.

"Killin' things?" Allistor asked curiously, as he was buzzed, and not yet completely drunk of his ass.

"Alcohol," he motioned toward the bottle, "poison, it is. Killing things inside you that need to be killed, are you?"

It took a few minutes to sort out what he had said in the Scotsman's buzzed haze, but he got it eventually. As he snorted in response,

"Aye, ye can say that".

Adrian shrugged in response, a bit, he had kept his distance to avoid the smell that would eventually make him wretch. Since the first group of foster parents were alcoholics, let's just say he despised the smell and taste.

"Don't like the smell do ya?" Allistor said chuckling.

Adrian shook his head and said, "Fake parents always drank poison they did. Always. Didn't help kill bad things, it did not. Instead, made them show, it did".

Allistor nodded his head in understanding, as a thing like that was certainly a good cause to hate alcohol.

"Do need to kill, what is it?" he asked.

"Ah, I've been trying to get drunk enough so that I can avoid getting mad at me youngest brother".

"Do this, why are you?"

"He's sort of the cause for our parent's death, a man came here and said that 'e was cursed. A little after tha' they died in a car accident, going to his piano recital".

Adrian wrinkled his nose in response, then smacked Allistor in the back of the other's head.

"Dumb you are. Dumb wait not. Fucking ass stupid, yes. More like. Does not exist, curses," he said, huffing through his nose.

"Oi, i'm not the only one who was convinced, everyone in his school was too, and so is me other brothers!" said Allistor, trying to defend himself. Which was a poor attempt at it.

"All of you stupid," he growled after that, "For all you fucking know, that might cause your brother to snap. Not good that is, not good".

"Oh? And what do you bloody mean by snap?"

"Self kill. Suicide. Ass butts," he muttered glaring at him.

"...Oh...bloody fucking hell, I didn't realize..."

"See him eating, have you?" Adrian asked, making sure who ever the idiot's brother hasn't died via starvation, or dehydration, for that matter.

"Ah, no. He doesn't come down from his room, or do we see him out the door. We usually yell at 'im when we see 'im or we're too drunk to care," he muttered.

Adrian huffed again angrily, and this time he stood and kicked Allistor in the crotch. Hearing a satisfying (to him) thunk*, and a yell of pain from the Scotsman, he glared angrily at the close to whimpering (Na, he was totally whimpering) injured man.

"Bloody fuck! What the 'ell was tha' for?"

"Dumb ass you are, the lot of you," he said simply. Then for good measure, he did a Levi* style kick to the Scot's face. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it was sure as hell enough to do some serious bruising to the face, and a black eye in the mean time.

"Could of died already he might, starvation. Dehydration. Depression. You and your brothers, stupid," he stated, frown decreasing as he spotted the spark of realization flash in his eyes.

"Oh bloody fuck-" all of a sudden Allistor mustered up enough energy to jump up (ignoring the bruise that will most likely form in his crotch area, eye, and face) and take off running toward his house.

"THANKS!" he yelled back to Adrian, despite injuries.

Adrian in turn nodded in satisfaction and muttered to himself, "I wonder if that guy will stop and realize his ass was totally kicked by a 16 year old".

"HOLY SHIT, MY ASS WAS KICKED BY A 16 YEAR OLD".

He blinked as he heard the response to his muttering, then shook his head smiling lightly.

"Ask and you will be answered," he said. He took out a handkerchief and started wiping his face and his sweater, cleaning to his satisfaction. (which was the spots of where he put the ketchup turning pink)

"Well, back up the tree for me," he said to himself, turning to find the said tree. Walking around he found the tree and slowly made his way up, and thank goodness for the hiking shoes he was wearing. Cause that made the entire trip up so much easier than climbing on regular shoes.

Once there, he relaxed onto the sturdiest branch on what he dubbed the 9th floor. One foot hanging out the tree, and hands folded behind his head.

"Still, I kind of have to admit," he said, shutting his eyes, "Who ever is his younger brother, is pretty lucky. Yes, who ever is said younger brother is pretty lucky; off course those brothers might not be the brightest colors in the crayon box, but still".

Those were the last words he spoke as he fell asleep on the branch, ready for the next day of 'school'.

* * *

Half way across town, Arthur once again climbed the window to his bed room. If the drunken stumbles of his brothers were any sound to go by, it was obvious that wasn't going to go through the normal way. Either way, it would have been pointless. He barricaded the door with his dresser a long time ago.

Getting through the window, he climbed in and sighed in relief.

"Well bloody hell, it should be easy to do climbing in P.E. now. Bloody convenient that we're starting that now," he said to no one in particular.

As time went on, he got used to talking to himself whenever he was in his own room. At some point he scared himself when he started talking to someone who was apparently named 'Oliver'. He never did know whether he developed a multiple personality* or whether it was just a moment of madness. He had blinked at himself at the thought, because it sounded like something coming from an old poem or something.

He sighed and jumped on the bed, back first, and already changed. Good thing he had finished his homework with Adrian, Gilbert, and Lovino. Cause all he wanted to do was sleep.

_BANG! CRASH! _

He jolted up from the bed at the sound of the loud crash. Jumping off the bed, in panic that one or more of his brothers might be injured, or worse. The later was a bit something he did not want to think about. Yes his brothers were, a bit, (he was being nice) assholes. Still, they were his brothers. If it was acceptable that brothers were, bastards, jerks, and a bunch of drunken men. Not all the time, but he wasn't there whenever he was sober, so it's hard to tell. Plus the fact that back then, when he **was **there to witness his oh so delightfully sober brothers. Twas not pleasant.

Quickly shoving the drawer from the door, he ripped open the door and bounded down the stairs in haste.

"What the bloody fucking hell happened-" he faltered at the sight before him.

"Ah bunny!"

"Bloody fucking hell," he stated, confused as hell too. Because A, Sean, the oldest, and overall strongest of the brothers is currently under Allistor. Dylan, on the other hand was trying hard to prevent the two brothers from killing each other, which was without a doubt a clumsy attempt. As he was stumbling drunkly as he did so.

Being at the blunt end of the attacks, he does know how deal with all three of them. Which is an advantage in this situation, as he is going to go into full rage mother mode.

"YOU BLOODY FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU REALIZE YOU COULD'VE HURT YOURSELVES! ALLISTOR KIRKLAND RELEASE SEAN IMMEDIATELY, DYLAN STOP YOUR GOING TO SMASH THE VASE AND GET YOURSELF HURT!"

And so were the wincing of the three brothers, because bloody hell. Arthur had taken after mother more than all three of the brothers combined. In more ways than one, because he has the hair, the eyes, the looks, and attitude to boot.

Using the experience and strength gained, complements of Kirkland brother training, he separated the two of the eldest Kirkland brothers, and gave them a look. That one look that makes you freeze where you are, which caused a sort of deer in headlights reaction.

"Alright you two, stop fighting. What the hell is going on?" he asked, raising an eye brow; as they hadn't exactly started to yell at him yet. Which was out of character on it's own, sadly enough.

"Bunny good, your alive!" Allistor exclaimed, much to the others puzzlement.

"Of course Artie is alive brother, why would you think any different?" asked Dylan.

"Aye," said Sean, who was hanging by Arthur's hand that was gripping the elder by the collar, since he was too drunk with beer to stand on his own feet. _He must have drank a lot, _thought Arthur, _Cause it does take a water tanks fill of alcohol to get Sean this drunk off his arse._

From there, he observed both Allistor's, and Dylan's hands; which were of course, occupied by bottles of said alcohol.

He shook his head at Allistor, who was about to say something.

"I believe whatever your going to say, can wait till tomorrow, when I get back from school. Now, off to bed, all of ye gits," he said, leaving no room for argument.

Dragging all three brothers with him, after removing and putting away the several bottles of alcohol, he got them all to bed, and began the art of making the famous Kirkland concussion for hang overs. For the following day of course, as he can't expect the living room to be as tidy as it is now if the three brothers are left alone with a killer hang over, and nothing to soothe it, and he also made sure to close the blinds both in the living room and their respective rooms. The only thing he dreads now is the poor toilet on the 2nd floor, which is sure to endure some disgusting monstrosities. Which he'll have to clean later. Good thing he used the first floor bathroom for it's morning uses.

"Oh what a house wife life I live," he said amused as he wrapped up the mugs filled with the concussion, each mug having it's respective owners name painted on it. Courtesy of a project he did when it was christmas, but he never knew if they actually used them. As he never left his name on the 'from' part, to make sure they wouldn't throw it away at the time.

Putting it away, he sighed and leaned on the counter. Thinking about where Adrian might be.

"We met at midnight in a park, he obviously doesn't a home. So where the hell could that clever bastard be," he muttered to himself, because he would also be lying if he didn't admit the little clever sarcastic shit was sort of a genius.

From the way he was always acting (and yes, he noticed) weary of every person and thing he comes across. The closed fists as he was walking, as it is said by phycologist that if a person walks open palmed that person is more trusting. Or was it trust worthy? He didn't remember at the moment nor did he care. He didn't know if the reasons were because of his orphan past, or something else, but the behavior was still odd. Especially if the guy acted like he was enemy territory, he could have sworn he saw Adrian drawing a map of the school and it's exits back in Social Studies. That isn't any normal paranoia, or any other kind of mental illness that he knew off.

"Something is going on with him, and something is equally wrong," he muttered to himself once again. Mind traveling to other possibilities of what could've happened to cause the habits.

He shook his head, "It shouldn't be any of my business".

He walked toward the halls and into his room, stopping by the door, "Despite this, I need to find out what happened. He is technically, my first friend after all".

* * *

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, looking at a picture of him and Arthur when they were younger. Along with Francis, Matthew (contrary to popular belief he did remember and see him from time to time), Gilbert and Ludwig. As the four of them were really good friends, back when they were in Elementary. Before the...incident.

"Al?" said Matthew, as Alfred had never full on looked at the picture for quite some time.

He laughed obnoxiously and shook his head, "I'm fine Mat, I'm just fine".

"Hey, you remember when Artie and Francis used to play with us when we were little?" asked Alfred.

"Of course, why?" said Matthew, sitting down next to him on the couch. As their parents were still working, and wouldn't be home till 11. By then they should already been asleep. It would have been no problem back then, as both Francis and Arthur used to come over to make sure they were alright.

"I'm just wondering what happened, we used to spend so much time together well Francis still does but Arthur," he frowned, "Now he hangs out with Lovino, Gilbert, and that Adrian guy".

"He did spend some time with Lovino and Gilbert before Alfred," said Matthew.

"Yeah, but he used to avoid us like hell before Adrian came along," said Alfred, a bit sad about the the avoiding part, but jealous of the other part.

"Well to be honest Adrian is the first to really hang out and talk with him normally after the incident with the man, I'd say the guy kind of does deserve to be the one person that Arthur trusts, and it was sort of all our faults for doing what we did," Matthew said, much to Alfred's dislike.

"Yeah...maybe, I still don't really like the guy. Don't get me wrong, he's sort of hot like Arthur. But that's really, really weird".

Matthew laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right".

* * *

"Antonio!" yelled Francis.

"_Si? _Francis, what is wrong?" asked Antonio, who was about to crash on the couch Francis was in. However, Francis had grabbed hold of some wine, and had drank the entire bottle. Five of them, as a matter of fact.

"That -hiccup- Adrian bastard had _mon lapin _wrapped around his evil finger!" yelled Francis.

"Eh? Well...I don't think he's that bad, but Lovi doesn't seem to mind him. Even though-"

"THAT IS NOT ZHE POINT!"

Antonio sighed, "You are worried that Arthur will be so involved with Adrian he won't noticed the rest of us, _si?_"

Francis blinked at him,"You know Antonio, your smart...whenever your not obliviousssssss". Francis started to slur his words.

Antonio chuckled in response, "_Mi amigo, _it is understandable that you don't want _ Arturo _to ignore you for him. However, we must get to know Adrian first. As you said they are cousins, so what is there to be worried about".

Francis snorted, which was much out of character, "Verrrrrry oobbbssseeerrrrvant," then he wiggled his eyebrows, "You have to admit zhat Adrian happens to verry hhooott, almost as seexxyy as _mon Lapin, _eh _mon ami?_"

Antonio chuckled and his eyes darkened a bit, "I am well aware _mi amigo, _which is also why I am planning to also go after **both**".

"Being a bit daring eh Toni? I doubt Lovino will let you get five feet near _Lapin. _He is quite jealous of your history _non? Honhonhon_".

"Gained your wits have you? Well, Lovino isn't going to stop me from getting both _mi amigo_".

Despite Francis' drunkenness, he understood. There was now two, but Arthur's heart was still the first priority. Despite new developments.

* * *

"Luddy!" yelled Gilbert from the couch.

"_Ja, bruder?" _asked Ludwig, coming into the living room from the kitchen and watching his brother play with his pet bird, Gilbird.

"Vhat do you think about Adrian?"

Ludwig shrugged in response to the question as it was pretty odd, all things considered, "I suppose he's okay, I haven't exactly met zhe man personally".

"He's pretty awesome, not as awesome as me of course, but he's like Art in away," stated Gilbert.

"By 'Art' you mean **Arthur**, at least say zhe full name _bruder_".

"_Ja, Ja, _but. Lud, it's kind of vierd".

Ludwig sighed in response, "Vhat 'vierd'?"

"He reminds me of Vater when he came home from the military zhat day".

"Looking at everyone carefully und eyeing every exit, entrance, and anyone vith a potential veapon?" asked Ludwig.

"_Ja_," said Gilbert looking at Ludwig, "Have you noticed?"

"_Ja, _I have, I vonder why. He couldn't have gone through zhe military could he? I mean, there's an age limit, he couldn't be more zhen 16 years old".

"I don't know Lud, I don't know".

The two Germans (Or Prussian) frowned in thought, thinking on what it could mean for the new student.

* * *

In the Vargas house, Lovino and Feliciano were eating, what else, pasta. For dinner of course.

"Eh, _fratello,_" said Feliciano, who was done with his pasta.

"What is it?" said Lovino, who seemed to be in a less cursing mood.

"How is, eh, _Arturo?" _he asked.

"Fine".

"_Vee~ _And this Adrian fellow?"

"Pretty nice, why?" asked Lovino.

This conversation was pretty creepy, because Lovino was talking without curses, and insults. That alone is reason enough to revaluate the state Lovino was in. Which Feliciano quickly noticed,

"Eh, just wondering, _vee~_".

"Tch, _idiota," _said Lovino, and that was more the Lovino everyone knows. Which had set Feliciano at ease, for the moment.

"Are they close?"

Lovino looked at his brother with a raised eye brow, "And why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Eh, don't act so innocent _fratello; _I know the real reason you decided to make up with _Arturo _right away".

"And why the fuck is there something wrong? The eyebrow bastard is pretty nice, tomato bastard doesn't really like him, and it turns out, he's a good cook," huffed Lovino.

"No _fratello, _big brother Antonio still likes him".

"Shit".

"But, the only reason why you went up to Arthur again is because you were suspicious of Adrian_ vee_~," stated Feliciano, as he was not as idiotic as he seemed. He also had to keep an eye on the rivals after all.

"Tch, the _bastardo _is like _Nonno _when he came back from Italy. Paranoid as fuck," stated Lovino.

"I noticed _vee~". _

Lovino clicked his tongue in response as he was going to have to bargain for his brother's silence, and he didn't want other bastards to know what he knew, "I'll tell you what I find out as long as you don't tell tomato bastard or the rest of the other bastards shit".

"Deal, _vee~," _Feliciano said, a hint of a smirk hidden on his face. He wasn't exactly going to give up his lead on the matter either.

* * *

Back at the tree where Adrian was peacefully sleeping, he woke up all of a sudden and went on a sneezing fit. Six times, which was odd on it's own. Have you ever seen a person sneezed six times straight without the aid of pepper, allergies, or other stuff that causes sneezing?

He sniffed, recovering from the sneezing fit, "Were people talking about me?"

He stayed quiet for a second contemplating the chances of people talking about him. To which he responded by laughing (or cackling depending on where you hear it) and shook his head when he was done,

"I am getting _way _to paranoid for my own good," then he thought about it for a good long 10 minutes before he slept, "Or maybe I'm just getting a lot more attention then I'm willing to like. They do say, in Asia, when you sneeze, someone's talking about you, and frankly, I don't care wether it's positive or negative. It's fucking scary as shit".

Then he continued to sleep once again, deciding to pass it off as something in the air.

* * *

A/n: Herro again, I have thy second chapter, I know it's been long but forgive me as my internet was cut off for a time. Also, there is a poll in which you can choose the pairing so yeah, please check that out or PM what you choose. But as you can see, I managed to snag some WIE PIE lol. Made that my self, copy right. Na, you guys can all use it, it's not like I'm there to slap you on the wrist anyway. Haha jkjk. Anyway, it may take a little longer to chapter three because I'm going to go out of town for a week, (not sure when) So yeah. Please review, fav, and follow if you haven't done so. (But seriously, reviews would help tons on my story because that stuff is like my plot fuel) And shout out to Tick, cause she's been supporting me since 'The Twin Kirkland Brothers', and Random Toria. You two have been keeping me sane this summer (Because I'm a freaking recluse when i'm not forced to attend school and socialize lol) So yeah, thank you for reading this and good day/night. (-whispers- hope you can find a nicer fanfic to read after this thing)

Disclaimer: The languages used bellow (or above, depending on where your looking), or may not be accurate as I simply got what I remembered from reading a ton of fanfics. Also, I do not own Hetalia or it's characters, as that is owed by it's well respected owner. I do however own Adrian, and this story plot/line/whateverthiscanbecalled.

*I did this to a guy once, (he was annoying and kept ruffling my hair) except I didn't just kicked him, I also punched him in the crotch. When I did, there was a loud thunk and all of a sudden the guy was on the ground groaning...and I was just laughing manically. Yeah, i'm kind of sadistic that way.

*I've been watching Attack On Titan...a lot. So yeah, I also went ahead and watched dubbed and subbed versions. So yeah, Levi style kick.

*Also did this once, walking during free time P.E. I started talking to myself and responding without noticing. People who didn't know me personally stayed away for days.

Translations

(Italian)

Nonno = Grandpa (Rome)

Bastardo = Bastard

Fratello = Brother

Idiota = Idiot

(French)

Mon Lapin = My rabbit

mon ami = my friend

Non = No

(Spanish)

Mi amigo = my friend

Si = yes

Arturo = Arthur (Also for Italian)

(German)

Ja = yes/yeah

Bruder = Brother

IF YOU REVIEWED AS GUEST IN CHAPTER 1, PLEASE READ THIS:

I unfortunately cannot do that (I agree, it is rather hot) as it collides with what I am planning with the story. Also, I did give a job for Matthew/Canada he's vice treasurer. I also couldn't help it, because I would feel guilty if I didn't include Canada.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Suspicions Rise

* * *

Over the years Adrian spent with life, his own body was trained (not by choice) to wake up at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning. Sometimes it was helpful, he didn't have to waste money on a alarm clock; sometimes it was straight out torturous because he would sometimes barely sleep, only to wake up a few minutes later.

It was helpful this time, as it didn't take a bear to shake the tree to wake him up. Oh no, it was actually a lot more amusing.

"I need a fucking coffee," he muttered, climbing down a bit before jumping out of the tree, then he laughed, "Shit, I forgot I fucking hate the shit taste of coffee, frappuccino it is".

When he accidentally landed wrong and hit his funny bone, some sailor blush worthy curses were released. It was actually quite extensive, as he also knew curses from different languages.

He grumbled after his fill was released, standing and brushing off the leafs from his kept clean uniform. Another skill he learned, and when he came down to it, he can make one outfit last for a month with out having it even remotely smell. This is without changing a thing mind you.

Contemplating the amount of time it took to get down, plus the time he woke up, he assumed he had around 47 minutes to get his coffee, finish it, and get to school on his preferred time. He then proceeded to walk to the nearest Starbucks, which was exactly 1.2 miles away from his current position, around 10 minutes with his current pace. Mentally taking into account the 3.50 plus tax deduction from his luxury savings. Which he always kept in a secret pocket in his pants.

This was how his mind always was in the mornings, full of logic and science based thoughts. Like a machine. That is, until he get's something to boost himself up. (It actually was between the sugar boost or cursing for an hour that did this, the sugar boost is obviously less insulting as the previous.)

Walking out 11 minutes later, he was a more happier (and less machine in the thought process department) Adrian. Now he was more tolerating of the people he must obviously face in 'school' then as he would if he had stayed in his more logic based thinking, which was more snappy.

"That feels much better," he said to himself, throwing the empty Starbucks drink into the trash. If his internal minute counter was correct (And it always was, much to his relief and horror) it was now 6:57. The school was 2 minutes away, perfect.

"Down the yellow brick road I go," he said, walking toward the school. Humming a theme song he picked up, down the road. (Here's a bit of a hint, BBC Sherlock) Exactly two minutes later, he was there, waving to a already walking toward the school Arthur.

"Adrian, good morning," said Arthur, smiling, then he tilted his head, "You didn't go home like you said you would, did something happen?"

They did talk about Adrian going with Arthur to his house to keep the appearance but Adrian had said that he had something to take care off, besides. He only told the principal that they were cousins, not that he lived with him all the time.

"Yeah, got chased by some dogs," he admitted, and he was not going to tell him he was chased by his tormenters, but he wasn't exactly lying either.

Arthur nodded and walked in with Adrian as the gates opened, then an unpleasant voice called them.

"Hey! Eyebrows number 2!" said a distinctive French voice. An angry mark showed on both of the companions. Honestly, Adrian had enough of this bullshit.

"_Va_ _te faire foutre salaud!*_" He called back smiling brightly, to make it look like he totally wasn't insulting him, because he knew there was no French speakers, nor teachers in this school. Not including dear Francis, he also knew that one Matthew Williams did, but only spoke a little.

Arthur looked at him curiously, and if that cheeky grin and angry Frenchman was anything to go by, it was definitely anything but a regular sentence in French. Which caused Arthur to smile a bit at the playful, mischievous, expression Adrian had.

"Arthur?" asked Adrian, "You alright?"

His expression was pulled to a slight frown, his eyebrows pulled upward, and a slight pout formed in his lips as he asked if his friend was alright. It was actually pretty adorable, well. In the thoughts of everyone who was watching.

Arthur laughed and smiled, "Nothing to worry about Adrian, just thinking about something".

"M'kay, not too much bad thoughts yeah?"

"Alright, alright, now come on," Arthur said, pulling along Adrian's wrist. As the guy had stopped walking when he was 'checking' up on Arthur.

With them walking to their first period, Francis and Antonio gathered.

"Tch, 'e is indeed clever," said Francis.

"_Si, _but Francis," said Antonio, a bit faltering, "how did he know that no one here speaks fluent French but you?"

"Oh, you are right _mon ami, _how **did **he?" said Francis, staring, a bit jealously, at the laughing Adrian and smiling Arthur as the speed walked toward first period. Most likely to get the best seat. There wasn't much they could do, yet.

On the other side Alfred looked curious, when Adrian replied to Francis' insult, for a split second. He thought he saw Adrian narrow his eyes, grit his teeth, and his hands had unconsciously he assumed clenched. Of course he saw a hint of insanity in them, and it was the same one Ivan had always had, but he felt that Adrian was slightly more dangerous. It was unnerving, when Adrian had shot down their attempts of getting down the tree last night. He looked almost, psychotic, and he didn't think that Adrian knew he was grinning insanely at the time.

Adrian however was in internal turmoil, he had let himself slip, **again**, he knew that somehow the facade he set up to suit Arthur's needs was cracking. He had felt his teeth clench when he replied to Francis, he let it slip that he knew that Francis was the only person who could speak French fluently in this school. First it was with Kiku and now it was with Francis, unfortunately he wasn't so quick to provide an explanation to his knowledge of several languages.

'_46.2% chance that they would catch it, _he thought to himself, his mind reverting to it's original thought process in order to calm himself down, _5 minutes and counting, with current pace to reach Room number 25. Approximately 20 feet length, 40 feet width, 10 feet high. Houses 35 students at maximum, currently houses 30 student. 3 windows, 3 feet from the teacher parking lot. Gated, access code 91770. 0.2 miles from nearest fire exit. Possible immediate and lethal weapons, swiss army knife in left shoe, pepper spray teacher keeps in third drawer to the right inside desk, and broken yard stick kept at the left corner of the room. Threat assessment: minimal. Possible exit strategies: 4 in current situation'. _

_"Adrian?" _

Over his racing thoughts, he couldn't hear someone call him.

"Adrian?"

He snapped out of it and stared at the owner of the arms who were slightly shaking him, not enough to provoke his instincts thank goodness, but enough to gain his attention.

Arthur stared at him worriedly, he hadn't spoke for a minute since they arrived at the classroom, and his expression had gone blank. His grin falling and turned into a careful pokerface that he was certain even Alfred would have lost to, as he knew that he had played poker quite often. Of course, the bets were who pays for McDonald's and not money per say.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought," said Adrian rather quickly, flashing a seemingly embarrassed smile. Somehow, Arthur knew it was fake, and it wasn't exactly a comforting thought, but he also knew that if he did voice his suspicion that the smile was fake. He wasn't going to get the answers he wished, or rather the truthful one. He didn't think Adrian was doing this to get at him. He saw the way his teeth clenched when he addressed Francis, that was definitely not fake. He saw the way his eyes had narrowed, definitely in anger. He had heard the bitter tone in his voice, yes it was sweetened with amusement and humor, but it was still bitter.

"Alright," he finally said, "but don't do that, you scared me git".

Adrian laughed, and if he didn't know better he would have thought that it was one of pure amusement. It wasn't, it was forced and it was well hidden.

"Don't worry about it".

Arthur did the complete opposite, without him knowing of course. His mind was trying to put together possibilities on what could have happened, Adrian was also starting to look suspiciously at Arthur.

"Oi, bastards!"

_'Oh thank everything good and dear in this world for Lovino fucking Vargas,' _thought Arthur in relief. Though he took a page from Adrian's book and changed relief to fondness as he addressed Lovino.

"Good morning Lovino," they both chimed, an easy smile making way to their respective faces.

Lovino hurriedly returned the greeting and but then addressed Adrian with urgency, "Bastard, the creepy bastard is after you".

"Braginsky?" stated Adrian, head tilted in slight surprise.

"Uh, who else can possibly be the creepy bastard?! You have to run, _esequire subito!" _Said Lovino in panic.

"That, won't be necessary," Adrian stated.

"HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR DAMN MARBLES?! THIS IS FUCKING IVAN BRAGINSKY, CREEPY BASTARD NUMBER ONE! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU DAMN LIFE!" Yelled Lovino, who was at lost on how sure and calm Adrian's tone was. As the only one crazy enough to stand against Ivan was Alfred.

"I really appreciate your concern Lovino, but I can handle it, there has been far more severe injuries I have been through," said Adrian, his expression had suddenly drop to a careful blank.

"Now if you don't mind you would come with me, _da?" _

Mechanically, Adrian got up and started walking toward Ivan, already determined on what the outcome of the 'chat' would be. Ready to take the hit as if he himself didn't take it, he might take out on Lovino or Arthur, and both had noticed the sudden change in vocabulary when Adrian spoke.

"Braginsky," said a cold voice.

A crowd had gathered both in and outside the classroom, observing the events that were transpiring, and that voiced made shivers run down their spine, Ivan included.

In the middle, calmly walking toward Ivan was a cool, composed, and bat shit enraged Arthur. Silently, an amused voice in Adrian's head had dubbed the attitude,  
"Pirate Arthur".

As Arthur was two inches shorter than Ivan* it wouldn't have been that intimidating, if Arthur wasn't wearing that dark expression. Though, he was smiling, or smirking, or just smiling evilly. Either one works.

Arthur was itching for a cigarette right about now, as he used to smoke before he quit. It wasn't as bad as most, because he only used it to calm down. You know how some people think that the harder it is to make someone mad, the more fucked your going to be when you actually **do **get said person mad? Arthur was pretty much that person.

Adrian was confused, well. It wasn't Adrian per say, but the original, personality that hid behind many masks. Adrian was fun, protective, a bit dorky, and had a talent with comebacks and motivation. A mask, a facade, the kind of person Arthur needed the most when he first met him. That was the purpose of this particular mask. The original personality had long forgotten his own name, but he was indeed confused with Arthur's actions. Clearly, the Braginsky fellow was going to harm Arthur, the purpose of him not fighting the decision to be beaten was to take the hit. That was what he was taught, to take the hit for others, more important people. So why was Arthur stopping it?

_"Protect them or die trying". _

That was one of the rules he set for himself when he was living with his friends, was he wrong?

On the other hand, people were shifting from Arthur to Adrian, Arthur's hair had covered most of his face. Only his tight smirk showed from under his slightly ducked head. Adrian's expression was blank, but confused.

"Let him go Braginsky," Arthur said calmly.

"Oh, why so?"

"Because," he lifted his head, revealing a very, very, angry expression, "If you don't, I have no choice but to take action and discipline you in my own way".

Grabbing Adrian's arm slightly, not so as to hurt him, he pulled him behind himself, sitting him down. When Ivan moved to grab him back, that's when they witnessed a bit of what Arthur was capable of doing.

He swiftly moved to grab his collar, pulling him down. Kicking his legs, Arthur flipped Ivan and kept him on the floor with a powerful jab in between the shoulder blades right before he landed.

Adrian, once again blinked in surprise. Thoughts racing on why this happened, and considering actions that was available to take. Suddenly, someone stabbed him in the gut.

This caused an automatic reaction of his instincts, taking the hand of whoever held the knife, pulling it out of his gut and swiftly kneeing the perpetuator in the stomach. Forcing the wind out of the lungs of whoever had stabbed him. He pulled the knife from the grip of whoever stabbed him, and transferred to a defensive stance. Ignoring the pain of the stab wound. His eyes shifted rapidly, students turning into numbers and threat percentages in his mind.

Little did everyone know in this moment of panic, Adrian had slipped into one of his old memories.

_He was in England, running away from his second foster parents, after he burned down the first groups house, he wasn't exactly keen on getting a new one. Which led him to the streets and the underworld. It wasn't that much of a bad job, dangerous yes. Though, not too bad. He got the occasional big break from one of the mafia bosses outside the U.K. mostly because the place was neutral ground due to the risk of being destroyed by the, "Queen's Guard Dog". Despite the fact that it was mostly rumor. _

_ He had collected his what was asked of him, giving it to certain people who worked for those who hired him, he was able to get a large hooded sweater that covered his face, allowing him anonymity for his job. Eventually though, he was accepted into a group of kids, just doing what they could to get by. He became great friends with them, as the group never really revealed names, they called each other by nickname. The leader was Captain, a quite suiting nickname in his opinion. _

_ One day in their hideout at an abandoned house, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow shifting in the trees. The windows crashed, causing his own instincts developed over years in the streets and fought the men with what was available to him. He was able to knock out 3 of the men, and killed 1, but they still managed to knock him out. In a cell, he was beaten and tortured for information pertaining to the information he collected, and who he worked for. He gave up none. _

_ In the midst of the captors rage, he shot him in the chest and left him in the streets to die. The bullet had gone straight through. He was sure he was going to die. _

_ Then he saw a boy, a blond scruffy blond boy with odd eyebrows and green eyes the same as his own, but lighter, less aware of the horrors of the world. _

_ "Hey, wait. Stay still, it could get worse," he said as himself had tried to get up and away from the boy. _

_ "What's your name?" the boy asked. _

_ "I. I don't know really, I forgot," he admitted, years of being called his nickname made it nearly impossible to remember his own. He used it quite often._

_ "I suppose I'll call you Adrian then, my name's Arthur". _

_ In that span of time, every after school, Arthur came to check on him. He said that he was in America now, he told of his friends named Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred, and so many more. He said that he would take him to meet they played pirate, one of Arthur's favorite games, and it soon grew to be his own too. _

_ All of a sudden his friends found him again._

_ He went back to Britain, as a informant now. He discovered in order for his friends to find out where he was, they needed to accept the terms the British government gave them. Which led to all of them working for said government for information pertaining mafia around the world, in exchange they were left alone with a steady paycheck and training courtesy of the british government, in all kinds of things, some he didn't want to remember. As he discovered, they used him as an asset more then any of his other friends, even gave him a nickname, "The Lion's Snake". A snake inservice to the lion of which is England, and in all, the Untied Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. _

_ Then something went terribly wrong. _

_ They were at the holding place of where they were supposed to give information on the new line the British government gave, back then he was 14. Some of the mafia from Italy had discovered that there was a massive leak in information pertaining to all the mafia collectively, that amount could cripple the freedom of the underworld. So they staged a massacre, killing all those who were in the holding place. He himself was able to hide under the car of the hired assassins, but he still saw his friends get killed, still saw their bodies dropping, and still heard the loud thumps of their bodies as some of the more insane assassins laughed. _

_ He snuck out from under the car, growling as he knocked out all of them, fueled by hatred and a strong dose of adrenaline. In abandoned building he was sure no one would miss now, as it was their old hide out, he burned the house down. Making sure the assassins were awake at the time. Afterwords he snuck into the hospitals of those who survived and finished them off. Going back he got all the bodies and buried them using the money they gained and saved over the years. He took the dog tags they all created after they and himself got back from America, on the idea that they would put their nickname and their real name should they go back to the bright side of society. He himself had one, but he never read his real name, as he had put it in a language he does recognize, but seemed familiar. Years after, he developed what seemed to be PTSD on what happened, and trust issues. He started creating excuses and identities to bury his own self, after all, he still remembered that the assassins he killed may have had family. He forgot everything, forgot how to think like a human. He developed a calculating thought process to avoid getting close to anyone, to prevent the possibility of hurting them and his own self. He faked every single emotion, every feeling to give an illusion, until now. _

He gasped from the floor, his heart beating a million times per second as he breathed rapidly, all the memories came flooding back. The spirit breaking training, the tortures, the people he had grown close to dying and haunting him in his sleep. Then he remembered the boy who had saved him on the streets.

He looked to see those pair of eyes again and whispered smiling a true smile he hadn't worn since he saw his friends die, "Captain Kirkland".

He blacked out.

* * *

A/n: Hi, yeah no. Nuh, uh, your not done yet. Keep reading.

Lovino: Good, I thought you fucking killed Adrian

Aki: It's not his real name remember?

Lovino: Yeah, but I don't fucking care. If he dies, Arthur will be sad again, and stop talking to us again

Aki: Oh please, like I'll kill off my own character. You realize that's like taking a knife and stabbing myself in the gut right? Plus, the readers will be mad...i've had stalkers before I have you know.

Lovino:...

Aki: Oh, right. Uh well. -points to the car- To the hospital!

Lovino: You better fucking drive fast _idiota bella _

Aki: Fuck you too good sir, now lets go shall we?

Ludwig: Finally...

Feliciano: _Vee~_

* * *

Adrian woke up, blinking at the lights above. Well, he wasn't exactly 'Adrian' now was he? Oh he remembered his name now, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to get close to anyone at the moment.

Sarcasm was one of the things that had past down since he buried his past, he was always sarcastic with the guys. That he remembered, so he wasn't to surprised when the first words out of his mouth were:

"Who the fuck thought it was a damn good idea to stab me in the fucking _gut?!_" he groaned, because his stomach hurt, and he was entitled to complain about it. Then he added, "Because I am sure as hell not going to do that again".

"I see your better now," said Arthur, lifting his eyes from his book.

"Fracking fabulous Captain, ready to set sail any moment sir," he stated, then he looked at his I.V.

"Well frack, that's why. They put morphine in my shit excuse for a blood stream, tell me Cap, who was the fucker who stabbed me?"

Deciding to comply, Arthur supplied the information he was looking for, "It was Natalia Arlovskaya, Ivan's little overly obsessed sister".

"Brother complex?"

"Pretty much sums it up".

Arthur was pretty happy, despite the situation. He had found his old friend from childhood who everyone thought was just his imaginary friend. Plus, said friend from the past wasn't faking his smiles anymore.

The nurse came in asked how Adrian was doing.

"Just fine, hurts like hell (please excuse my language) but fine all the same. Food though, that's more important, can we talk about food Miss?"

The nurse laughed and waved it off, "Call me Trick, i'll see to it that you don't get the, ah, 'crappy as shit' hospital food. I think the doctor wouldn't mind you eating a burger".

That's when the doctor walked it, female, glasses, and all around. Seemed pretty chill, the same as the nurse.

"Sup bros, call me Aki, Trick, it's your break girl. Chill, I got this. Oh, and three plain cheese burgers with fries. Coke, coke, and root beer for me. Here's a 20 and a 5, ta ta!" she said waving off the laughing nurse.

"Um, how did you know what we wanted?" asked Arthur. The doctor, Aki, winked checked off somethings on a digital pad,

"The magix bro, and who doesn't love a cheese burger from In-in-out*?"

"True that, true that," said Arthur.

"I.G, G. Y," chimed Adrian.

The doctor clicked her tongue in distaste, "I told those idiots **not** to give the poor boy morphine. Assholes, I strictly said to give him a 300mg, of Ibuprofen, but do they give a shit? Noooo, they think that they get every little damn thing right. Arrogant little frickle frackles".

She shook her head and turned fully on to the two boys, "Your friends are outside, and I took the liberty to sort out the naughty and the nice. Boys named Ludwig, Gilbert, and Vash are up first. Later~".

She skipped out, humming and writing somethings on that strange tablet of hers. Right as the mentioned names above walked in, all bearing some sort of get well gift. Flowers, cards, the works.

"Hey, Adrian. You alright?" asked Gilbert.

"That was quite a wound you took," commented Ludwig.

"I've gotten worse," he said shrugging, "and I am not at liberty to discuss exactly where, when, and how I sustained those said injuries".

That had raised a bit of suspicion on how the vocabulary went from teenager level to adult. Though, as he had already said, they weren't about to push it when he sent the no argument stare. It wasn't a glare, but it was pretty close to it, and it was an expression well practiced.

_'A silent glare,' _Arthur mused. As it even prevented Vash and Ludwig from asking any questions. He knew personally that it was hard to dodge their questions, he is still the student president after all.

"So, does anyone know why the crazy lady got away with bringing a knife?" he asked. Then thought over it and decided it would be much easier to to have them call him by real name, or at least the nickname that remembered very fondly.

"Call me..." He faltered and shook his head, "Forest, it was-is, my nickname".

He remembered that name rather fondly, it's what the captain and the boys called him back in the good old days. Mostly because he was really good at blending in with any forest area when scouting, then after his eyes. Good for the missions that involved hiding in front of the mafia hideout, and good at scarring the crap out of anyone when in a camping trip. He's done his fair share.

"Forest huh, pretty odd for a nickname," said Gilbert, who had decided to take a seat. Ludwig was the one carrying the said gifts, with the exception of Vash. Who had home made swiss chocolate, which Adrian, or not Adrian, homed in immediately.

"Vash right? Choco!" Adrian, rather childishly made grabby hands at the chocolate Vash was holding, "Gimme".

"Erm," said Vash giving the chocolate rather awkwardly, as the image itself was odd on it's own. Arthur chuckled,

"Well the doctor did say that they weren't supposed to give him morphine, blame the looniness on them".

At that moment as if sensing that she was being talked about the doctor popped her head at the door and said, "E's right, from his blood sample Mr. Forest here, he's highly sensitive to morphine".

She pulled the rest of her body in and pushed up her glasses, the messy hair tie she pulled still remaining as it is, messy. The tablet she had was tucked in a satchel.

"I don't think that's within regulation Doctor," stated Ludwig as he saw the bag.

The doctor snorted, "It's my hospital, and I do what ever the hell I want. But, to explain it to a medium normal people can understand-"

"I get very drunk with morphine," stated Adrian, eating the swiss chocolate, and the box was ripped to shreds, "I ain't got time to not know this kind of shit".

"Stole the words right from my mouth dude, whatever. Yeah, his type is extremely sensitive to morphine. Although if he does decide to beat a seasoned drinker, his liver will be a thing to be proud off. Alcohol cannot affect him, in turn morphine does enough shit that can seem to be as affective as vodka".

She stated muttering to herself again, "Remind me to develop a morphine that does not do this embarrassing bullshit".

"You realize that isn't that appropriate for this kind of atmosphere," said Ludwig.

Arthur laughed in response, " I have been here far longer than you have Ludwig, Dr. Aki has more...odd ways to deal with this kind of things. As her reputation states, but she does have a good casualty rate. So far, only 1 death has been recorded in this hospital".

"If she keeps the atmosphere light, I don't give a shit," stated Adrian, then looked at Arthur, "_Been here longer than you? _I don't give two shits about who they are, fucking tell me _why, _and _who did it_".

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't me on the hospital bed," said Arthur, "And your in no shape to beat anyone".

"No shape be damned, I once beat the shiz nit out of three guys with a broken hand and a bloody broken femur. Hell, I broke the laws of physics by jumping of the 11th floor of a 23rd story building and landing on my damn fucking feet with no other broken bones. **_I do what the fucking hell I want_**," he stated, a dangerous, yet challenging spark in his eyes. Something Vash recognized, from a homeless man who was defending his territory from those who was not that honorable as to leave the poor man alone.

"Yeah, he's drunk," stated the Doctor dryly, "Though my detective skills say they're true. He doesn't look like the type to flaunt his achievements".

"He isn't," agreed Arthur.

"Fucking sweet, this is the best chocolate i've ever had, ain't none of that cheap shit," mumbled Adrian, who had an very rough gangster accent going on.

"Well, holy fucking shit, the kid has a bendy accent," the doctor mumbled.

"Bendy accent?" asked Arthur.

"It's my little term for people who are able to change their accent to whatever the hell they fell like. Normally you would see signs of these in undercover veterans- oh look, he's asleep".

"Vait, undercover?! He's too young isn't he?" asked Ludwig.

"It's certainly not beneath the government, or even any government for that matter. Sometimes too much patriotism will blind even the humblest of men to do terrible things. When blinded by something like that, it consumes them to the point where they won't even realize that they were doing such things. They'll just stick to the fact that they were doing this for a greater and seemingly, morally correct purpose," she shrugged as she said this, "Some people just loose their way, it's just that ridiculously simple rule of reality".

"You sound like you speak from experience".

She shrugged again, "Not really, I just know that life isn't always a fairy tail".

Arthur snorted in agreement, "Isn't that true".

The three guests were starting feel awkward in the said conversation, as they had decided to stay quiet during the conversation. Also the tone Arthur used was, awkward for them at most. Then a groan rang through the room.

"Those complete _assholes,_" Adrian groaned, he put a hand on his head seemingly to aid a headache, "_Fucking shit, _I feel as if I got a damn hangover. I thought it was underlined on my medical file, _'extremely sensitive to all forms of morphine, causes affects similar to being affected by alcoholic beverages. As well as similar after affects'. _Bloody fucking hell, do they _read? _I could have sworn I wrote the damn note".

"Well yeah, some of my employes are sort of idiots," she admitted, "More importantly, how exactly are you awake?"

"Liquids like that usually don't stay in my system for very long, no idea why. However, I do need to go to the bathroom".

Swiftly, he proceeded to maneuver himself off the bed, managing to drag himself to the bathroom. Arthur patiently waiting behind him, because he wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise, and he needed to make sure the stubborn ass didn't tear the stitches of his wound. Also so he can laugh if the guy falls and doesn't sustain any serious damage, unless you counted the ego.

However, outside the doctor mumbled to herself, "Now I wonder why he said medical files...he doesn't have any...". She shook her head and started walking out, once again mumbling to herself, "Now where have I seen the kid- OOF WHAT THE SHIT?!"

Adrian was just walking out from using the bathroom (and no, he did not slip and fall on his ass) just as the doc yelped and raised a questioning eyebrow at the sudden yell, and what followed it.

"You bunch of assholes, has anyone ever taught you to damn knock?! Crazy ass mother fuckers, what the actual fuck," she grumbled angrily, dusting off her coat and glaring at the people who fell down the door. '_It appears they were listening in', _Adrian thought as he looked at the people the doctor was sending a venomous glare. It was three people, one with brown hair, one with fiery red hair, and finally one with with a more orange looking hair. He tilted his head to the right and asked,

"Who the hell are **you**?"

"Bloody hell, Sean? Allistor? Dylan?"

"Eh?"

Adrian looked between the Arthur, and the brothers (now that they were actually looking up so he could see their faces) it seems they were on fairly good terms than before, cause no punches, or curses were being passed around. Till Adrian looked at Allistor much closely,

"Hey! It's the drunk Scotsman from before!"

"The fuck?"

"Uh, never mind," he said, his memory was almost always accurate (there are those very rare times) and he didn't want the man to know anymore then he does now.

"Well fucking shit, now that we're all find and dandy let's get the stabbed patient back to bed yes?" said the Doctor, huffing and guiding said patient back to the bed. Which wasn't pleasant because the ibuprofen didn't work until a few minutes after he drank it, and he wasn't until he was in bed. Needless to say Adrian was cussing more then the brothers do on a weekly basis, and I don't need to tell just how much that is.

When the talk began Adrian went to sleep and the doctor turned and spoke with authority that even Natalia would even obey, and that was when the order was **not** to follow her brother around,

"Alright everyone get the fuck out, Mr. Arthur Kirkland here is the only one allowed here, the guy carried him here in the first place, so i'm gonna say this once more. Get the fuck out, the rest of you, get the fuck out of my damn hospital and come back tomorrow, or i'll kick your asses out of here myself".

Needless to say they were chased with a scalpel until they listened; especially when she threatened to castrate anyone who was hanging within a 7 mile radius of the building, and the promise of the scalpel not being clean when it happened. All with an evil glint in her eye. Which led to the laughter of Nurse Trick, and the rest of the staff.

What a bat shit crazy hospital.

* * *

A/n: Hey, spitted out the third chapter, right before we're going on the trip. Sorry (not) if I scared you with the stabbing. So yeah, gonna work on the fourth next, as I am on the trip. I also based the brothers description on a picture I had saved...sorry, I forgot to save the link but it's the one with the chibi british isles. So yeah, have a good day/night!

-whispers- Also Hetalia and most of the characters here are not owned by me, Only Adrian, my self Dr. Aki, belong to me. Nurse Trick belongs to herself, and I also own the fanfiction. Scotland, Wales, and Ireland, don't count. (Cause honestly I can't possibly own those handsome men can I?)

*I got this when I typed French insults on google, yahoo answers came up and I got together: Kiss my ass bastard!

*England/Arthur is 5,9 and Russia/Ivan is 5,11 (5,11.6 to be accurate) I got this from the Hetalia wiki.

*In-in-out is a fast food burger joint, mostly like a traditional burger stand. As far as I know, it's mostly only in California (where I live) and there's one in Nevada, Las Vegas. In my personal opinion, it's better and a bit cheaper then McDonald's. I've seen them cook their stuff, and I can say for a fact the french fries are fresh, because they cut it right there. Just a little fun fact, so if you don't live in California, I highly recommend you try this place out, if you visit. Well, if you like burgers and fries for that matter.

Also! There was a reviewer named "Guest" dated July 6 who asked on the translation on the first chapter when Arthur switches accents. Just to say, that was a norfolk accent, I used it on my first story too, and it says "Will you all sit your asses down quietly?!" Or something like that, it's been a rather long time since that one. But yeah, hope it helps!.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Goodbye Adrian, Hello Forest

* * *

After Adri- I mean Forest was finally well enough to get up without cursing like a drunk sailor, he was able to get up and stretch. Mostly he complained on not being able to get a frap while he was in there.

"I told you Forest, you couldn't go to Starbucks in that condition," said Doctor Aki, who both Arthur and Forest so fondly remembered as the woman who threatened everyone to leave or face the wrath of her trusty rusty scalpel.

"Yeah but, you guys could have bought it for me," he whined, walking around the room with the cane. As came with the physical therapy of being stabbed. Though, normally, patients would stick to crutches.

"Hey, i'm not the one who called the physical therapist to, I quote, 'Burn in the the thousand hells of the world'. I honestly get the insult but the nurse didn't, so you just _had _to add on, 'Just go the fuck away you heartless bitch from hell'. Seriously, what the fuck man?" she said, scolding him.

"Well it's not my fault that the crazy bitch let me fall on my fucking face when I was in therapy, and what's her excuse? _You aren't supposed to be even limping. _What the fuck, the point of physical therapy is actually _fix _the damn problem, not fucking stall it," he responded. Still walking around the hospital with a cane, it was the deal. In exchange of not seeing the crazy ass bitch of therapy, he would walk around with a cane, with Doctor Aki. He personally thought that the constant conversational jabs from the doctor was much more comfortable than the therapist from hell.

"You should fire the damn lady," he mumbled, "she was gossiping on the radio while I was doing my own damn therapy".

"Oh, I know, i'm waiting for the right moment. She's rich as hell, and a absolute snob who relies on Daddy dearest for money and power. Trust me, I have something in mind," she said, pushing up her glasses and smirking. The light caught her glasses and made the scene even more devious.

"...Doc, I don't even. Geeze, you're a sociopath aren't you?"

The good doctor nodded all to happily to the statement. Then she proceeded to wave to someone at the front desk,

"Arthur! Sleep well?"

"Are you sure this idiot," Arthur motioned, "won't kneel over and die anytime soon? He shouldn't even be standing".

"Blame the physical therapist, and my aversion of sitting still for a long period of time," stated Forest. The doctor nodded in response,

"Agreed, your as stubborn as I am".

"Fuck your lazy ass Aki," stated Trick, who was in regular clothes. Probably because it was her day off, "I have enough trouble getting you to stay home when you have a damn fever. And you sir, is not supposed to be walking around. At all".

"The only way to get normal, is to be acting normal," stated both Forest, and Adrian.

"Ugh," said both Arthur and Trick at the same time.

"Artie! Black haired..guy who got stabbed!"

The two said people turned to see Allistor, Sean, and Dylan walking in. Arthur crossed his arms,

"Alright, what do you three trouble makers want?"

The doctor squinted at the three more carefully, "Well fucking shit. You guys are the trio who always get in, drunk and injured. Here I thought it was just a coincidence that you guys looked familiar".

"Ah, so that's what you meant when you said you've been here before," stated Forest. Then he had tug back the hospital gown, which was starting to fall off.

"We want to apologize".

At that, Forest began walking again to another side of the hospital deciding to give the brothers some alone time, Dr. Aki was called up in the upper office to deal with a gun shot. Whom he could have sworn to have heard her muttering,

"Stupid CEO never sitting the fuck down in that tower in Japan of his, asshole".

Trick saw him starring at the grumbling doctor, who was putting her glasses back on and taking a elevator he had seen nobody use.

"He's her boss. She makes the story lines and designs, he turns them into games. On various occasions she has to drag her ass to Japan to make sure the bastard eats three meals a day and sleeps eight hours at night".

"I know," he stated smiling, "he's also her younger brother; I read her last name as well as her real first name".

"Perceptive are you?"

"We both know that's just a nice way of saying paranoid," said Forest, but then he continued whispering quietly, "But then again, we were paid to be paranoid".

He shook his head and looked at the confused nurse, "Just go make sure the poor guy doesn't get his ears hurt will you? I need to ponder in my thoughts for a while, i'll be in the garden".

"Okay, just don't kneel over and die suddenly, paperwork will be a bitch if that happened".

He laughed and waved her off, proceeding to half limp to the garden. The garden was a place that deserved to be a natural reserve. Pine trees grew everywhere, orchids of all kinds lined up row to row to make a sort of path way. Roses of various colors were decorated everywhere, irises, lilies. It was a wonderful sight, he saw it this morning when he snuck out of his room. The good doctor was tending to the entire garden by herself, saying something about her aunt having a green thumb.

He sat down at one of the various chairs that were cushioned and cleaned, then leaned his head back.

"Angel and Angelo Yan. Famous for their combined efforts of making and continuing games without a hiccup of each sequel. Has a bit of brushing with the mafia in ireland, but does not pose a threat to the general underworld society if left alone. Angel Yan is a fairly known anonymous writer, writing books and manga under the name of Aki. Mostly BL otherwise known as Yaoi. Personal opinion: very good. Sometimes plays the latest video games for fun. Angelo Yan, CEO of Phantom Corp. famous video game developer. Works with Aki in story lines, and sometimes over sees the programming stage of the process. Also younger brother of Angel Yan".

He stated this quietly to himself, he had heard of the famous dynamic duo down the vine, and he had heard of the threat they could pose to the underworld society if they wanted to. Rumors say that once Angelo Yan was kidnapped at the peak of Phantom Corp. Later, Aki had disappeared off the face of the earth for two days, coming back after the second day with her brother. Who didn't have even the slightest hint of injuries. The kidnappers were never heard from again.

Later, the sister was holding the fort for the brother when there was an attempted robbery of the story plans for the new video game. There was ten men, all armed to the teeth, and special trained. They were hired by a competing company's CEO who had used it to get earn his prophets before.

10 minutes after the attempted robbery, the ten men who had attempted to do the said robbery was found with various bones broken, and stating that the grappling hook they had used to get the floor where the plans, and the sister of the CEO, were had malfunctioned and drop them all. 20 feet of the ground, they were bleeding from the fall. A minute later the stocks of the company of the CEO who hired the team was suddenly dropped to zero, and all of the bank accounts that the CEO had were cleaned out. His safe containing 12,000 dollars was clean, and his houses was foreclosed. Officially, he was bankrupt and in poverty. Labeled as a sexual predator in all 50 states, and under the interpol's list of terrorists.

They were never bothered again.

His mind had labeled and catalogued this info right before his next information drop meeting, when he and his friends were ambushed. It was the information he was about to give to the british government, who had thought that the Yan siblings could be possible essential allies. How ironic that the sister the information was talking about was the one treating him.

"Fucking shit," he sighed, "this town's digging up things of my past like it was a damn archaeological dig".

"Tch," he stated after a while, leaning his head to the side for a nap.

* * *

On the other side of the hospital, with Arthur. The elder brothers were sweating as Arthur looked at them pointedly, oh no. Arthur wasn't mad with them, occasionally annoyed yes. Mad? No. He just liked to see them squirm a little.

"Ah, Arthur," said Allistor, uncomfortable with the whole situation all together. Arthur raised his eye brow in questioning. Both Sean and Dylan was shifting their feet as well. When Arthur had enough, he sighed,

"All right look. I understand you were mad, but seriously, I understand you reasoning. I just don't know what brought this whole thing on".

He didn't, he figured that he and Adri- er Forest would have to deal with this sooner or later, but he didn't think it would be now.

"It was actually a talk with the insane man in the forest that brought this on," Allistor muttered. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the answer he gave,

"Excuse me, an _insane _man?"

Allistor shrugged and smiled slightly, the kind of look that just said, 'Yeah, I know it sounds insane'. Oh the irony. Dylan and Sean had an ass whopping from Allistor as he explain the possibilities that could have happened had this got on for much longer.

Arthur smiled and nodded, "Well, i'm going to tell you this now. Enough with the bloody guilt, your creeping me out to the level of the Weeping Angels. It's about time any way, i've been forced to use the money we got from Mum and Dad to pay for the bills".

"Wait what? Why would you use the-"

Sean was interrupted by Allistor's pointed look.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we haven't been exactly workin lads," said Allistor.

"Yes, drunk off your ass is what you were. Everyday. So I had to get it paid somehow," said Arthur shrugging, "and I'm too young to work".

"Oi!" Yelled the doctor who just came down from the elevator, "Where the fuck is Forest?"

"Er," he said looking around to see if the guy was near by.

"GARDEN!" Yelled Trick.

"Shit, that place is like a maze, wait no. It **is **a maze," Aki muttered, taking of for the garden. Followed by Arthur, later fallowed by Allistor, Dylan, and Sean.

Now the garden was indeed that, a garden, on the first floor of the hospital. However, the garden was very large too, large enough to hold a maze with bushes. (Aki opened them every Halloween hiding candy everywhere, as well as eggs during Easter) So when the group saw that the black haired, green high lighted, teenager was no where in the visible sight, Aki said what everyone (minus Allistor) thought,

"Oh shit".

* * *

Forest finally woke and yawned sleepily, blinking awake as he stared around himself, "Oh shit, where the bloody fucking hell did I limp to?"

He was in fact, on a nice bench. Surrounded by hedges, that was to high to look over, and there was no way he was going to jump to see where he was. That risks tearing the stitches and staying longer. He didn't think that he could take that much hospital food. Never the less, his mind was calculating how the hell he was supposed to get out of this maze. Although he wasn't exactly 'Adrian' any more, he was in fact, a more calculating version. Personally, he didn't know how to describe it either, how we're you supposed to revaluate your own sanity? Anyway, let's shift back to our four brothers and insane doctor yes? Who knows, maybe they know.

"So, i'm guessing your've noticed yes?" said Aki as she walked around the maze. Honestly, she didn't know how the hell the garden became so big, it just. Happened. Poof, there's a maze.

"Noticed what exactly?" Said Arthur as he tried to hop over the bushes, which failed. Since the bushes were, in fact, taller.

"That Forest isn't exactly mentally stable?" She answered, turning her head to look at Arthur.

"Mentally stable?" Asked Allistor. At this, she shrugged looking in between bushes to see if she can see the other side, surprise, surprise. She couldn't.

"If I had to guess at the top of my head, multiple personality disorder. Maybe even a warped version of PTSD, hell both of them might be warped," she said shrugging.

"Warped? Never exactly heard of a mental condition being 'warped' Doc," said Dylan, and although he didn't know this 'Adrian/Forest' he did know his fair share of phycology.

"Well, how do I put this," she said stopping and tapping her chin in thought. Then she let out an 'Aha!' and proceeded to walk in a one particular direction, saying what she had put together in that chaotic mind of hers.

"Now, i'm not a physiologic M.D. however, I do know my fair share of insaneness in case you haven't noticed. In which case, your pretty fucking dense if you didn't notice, but whatever. When I mean warped, I mean like. PTSD is usually gained on the battle field right? And what those usually cause is a flashback of a particularly bad time, which is usually triggered by some sort of remembrance of it. Now in this case, I mean it's sort of not like any ordinary PTSD. Like it's not cause by being in the battle field I suspect. Cause he wouldn't really be hearing you, but Arthur said that he seemed to be in something like it right?"

Arthur nodded in confirmation, it was a little hard to follow, but they all got the gist of it.

"And as for the multiple personality disorder, I watched him when he thought he was alone in the room. He was talking to himself, but not exactly. Each voice was different than the others, but they all had personality. There was one in there that was really different, and it was weird," she said, turning left and right every now and then.

"Different how?" asked Sean, Arthur looked back at the rambling doctor for an answer.

"Like it was a mix of all personalities, yet not. Like it has all the traits of all of them, but it's blank and monotone at the same time? I'm not sure how that works, but it's enough to catch my eye. Like something so bad happened, that he had split himself up in attempt to bury himself?"

"Like splitting his own soul to protect himself?" Said Allistor, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation. She nodded in response and smacked her own head.

"What is it?" Asked Dylan.

"I...I forgot I put a tracker on his clothes in case he tried to bail his room, he likes to go up in the roof as we learned like, three hours ago. Before you guys came," she said sheepishly pulling out her phone and pressed an app that then showed the pinging of the one person they were looking for.

"You...injected a tracker in him?"

"What? No!" She stated looking at Sean with raised eyebrows, "I gave him an iphone that I could track, see? Now come on, it's a good thing I got bored and made a map of this place, or we could be ramming into bushes".

Silence.

She rolled her eyes at the response, "I do weird things when I'm bored, deal with it. Now come on".

Allistor had taken the phone as the doctor had to go back to the hospital to kick out a raging, yelling, Alfred F. Jones and a angry conquistador mode Antonio Carriedo. At one point they all saw her grumbling as she pulled out a hunting knife and muttering something along the lines of,

"Fucking assholes, it's not a rusty scalpel but it'll do".

Again, how did she become a medical doctor?

So that led to this, Allistor leading the way as they walked through a pretty dense part of the maze. It was creepy, and how the hell did the doctor have time to make a maze in the first place? Also, how could a teenager with a stab wound forced to use a cane walk this far? Maybe it was true that he could break the laws of physics, or maybe he was just really stubborn. Who knew?

Then Allistor blinked in surprise as he bumped into something that later fell and yelled,

"FUCKING BLOODY HELL, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK".

The cane that was holding up said person fell with a loud clang and said person fell on his back continuing to curse. Surprise, surprise, said person was in fact, Forest. Who was laying on his back and continuing to glare acid at the chuckling scotsman and his brothers.

"Fuck you," was all he said. Then winced a little when he felt something loosen on his side.

"Um guys?" The brothers stopped chuckling as they spotted a growing carmine colored spot on his light grey and blue spotted gown. He smiled sheepishly at the look the brothers gave him, ignoring the growing pain and odd feeling of wetness on that side.

"Er, I think I tore my stitches".

On the other hand, Forest was internally thinking, _'Well, shit'. _

It was nothing short of amazing as the brothers were in total sync in getting Forest back in the hospital. As they were in the middle of the damn maze, it wasn't exactly as easy as turning around and walking in.

So Arthur took hold of the phone and started running, Allistor carried Forest bridal style, as even though he wasn't the oldest, he was one of the strongest therefore will not be hindered while running with a full grown teenager in his arms (the other being Arthur as he did have to tackle all three brothers at once) and he was sort of shit when following the map. (If it was left to him, he would have just cut through the hedges, and they didn't want to see how the doctor would react if she found man sized holes in her hedges, she did admit she was insane after all) Sean had took the cane in which Dylan followed and started running with them after Arthur and Allistor. With all their occasional arguing (Although it seemed to be more playful and out of habit now) and fairly different personalities you really wouldn't have expected this from the brothers.

Forest on the other hand was both trying to avoid thinking that he was being carried like a bride, and no matter what mental state he was in, it was still annoying, and ignoring the pain in his side. Oh, let's not forget the blood loss too.

He looked distastefully at the spot, which was growing on Allistor's light green button down shirt. He was wearing a tie too. _'Must of got back from a job or something. Or maybe Arthur had made him wear it? You never know'. _Despite the whip lash he was getting from the running, he soon fell asleep, because damn it, it was safe, warm, and comfortable. Like riding in a car, he liked cars. Then that was it, he fell asleep. They must have took it as him fainting from blood loss because they all started sprinting.

Bursting in the hospital back doors, Aki instantly ran up to them carried him back to the ER and began restitching the wound. She didn't even make a remark as she carried him away by hand.

"...The lass is stronger than she looks, and her surprises still scare me," Allistor commented in attempt to lighten the mood. To which Arthur chuckled dryly,

"No offense brother, but your shit at lightening the mood".

Then out of the corner of his eye, they saw Feliciano and Lovino running toward them. Almost as fast when their running away out of fear, because those two scared and running can set **olympic **records.

"What happened? _Vee~_" said Feliciano weakly.

Lovino gulped and had looked pale as he explained, "We saw Dr. Aki carrying a bleeding Adrian- I mean, Forest".

From Prussia and Ludwig, they both learned the nickname the black haired male had asked them to call him.

"He tore his stitches," said Arthur. Causing Feliciano to whimper and latch himself on to Arthur's arm, which in turn, caused Arthur to absentmindedly raise his arm and pat his head. Despite the situation, Feliciano smirked inwardly.

Then all present turned to look at Aki as she came out of the door she walked in, and they all waited for the verdict.

"He'll be fine, though he'll probably be complaining about staying longer than needed, but he'll be fine. As stubborn as he appears to be, he refused morphine stating that, 'I don't want to degrade myself to such antics, no matter how funny it might be' and such. So I just gave him painkillers," then with a pause, she added, "You can go see him now".

Then they watched as she proceeded to walk away, muttering to herself once again as she was soon followed by Trick.

"Er, did she just give her a knife?" asked Arthur as he watched the exchange.

"Aye, which is why we better not anger the woman," Stated Allistor, who had seen what happens when you disobey direct orders from the doctor; it wasn't pretty. Feliciano and Lovino shivered in fear a bit, as they were there when said doctor had been laughing maniacally and then suddenly glaring at them as she chased them out with a scalpel. _'That crazy lady has issues,' _Lovino had thought.

They all walked in (Feliciano had detached himself from Arthur at the glare of Lovino) and they saw Forest laying down calmly reading a book he had picked up somewhere.

"I just realized something," said Dylan.

"What?" Asked both Arthur and Allistor at the same time.

"How the bloody fucking hell did we missed that he was right in front of us? Shouldn't we have seen it?"

"Because I think I dropped the phone somewhere as I limped there," stated Forest without looking up from what he was reading. Then he looked back up at them, "Good talk I suppose?"

"Yeah, except you know. You tearing your stitches," said Arthur.

Forest shrugged, "Is the others still trying to get in here? Where's Vash? I miss my homemade swiss chocolate".

Lovino made an 'Oh!' sound and began searching in Feliciano's bag, in which got Forest thinking how long he had been staying in this hospital, then stopped as he finally grabbed a box and tossed it to Forest. Who had reacted fast and swiftly snatched the box out of the air.

The next thing they new a balled up wrapper was being thrown in the trash and the sounds of chocolate being eaten filled the room.

"Eh, you do know you fainted of blood loss right?" Said Allistor. Forest halted his eating and raised an eye brow at him,

"Fainted? No, I fell asleep; it was like being in a car, and that makes me sleep easily".

And so he continued eating his chocolate.

"...Does it taste good?" Asked Arthur out of no where, in which Forest simply responded by lifting the box to his face. Prompting him to get one and eat it. In which Forest had moved on, motioning for everyone in the room to get one.

"Now this dear friends," he stated, a mouth full of chocolate, "Is the mortal version of ambrosia".

"I was wondering why the bastard had told us to give it to you, but now I know why." said Lovino, eating a chocolate.

"_Vee~" _

Arthur hummed in agreement, this was delicious. He was suspicious of Feliciano though, he had something else in that bag.

"_Vee~ _I brought pasta!~"

Oh, so that was it.

Said pasta was in fact chicken alfredo, and made Forest make grabby motions at the plate and bowl. The brothers couldn't really deny that the scent slowly filling the room was _delicious. _

Aki and Trick had walked in with a raised eye brow as they brought a lunch basket filled with cans of soda and garlic bread.

After questioning Aki, she simply said, "You can't have chicken alfredo without garlic bread and soda. Picnic in the hospital fuckers, deal with it".

They all just laughed and proceeded to eat their dinner, as Forest had noticed it was already evening by the time they all gathered around to eat. Even Ludwig and Prussia joined a bit later, in which Aki had magically summoned baked potatoes and wurst. (As he later found out that she had foreseen the visit and had ordered it ahead of time, but he wasn't complaining because he got a hold of some _delicious _potato soup and steak.) So he proceeded to do what he saw Aki was doing and dunk his whole piece of steak and eat it. It was fatty and unhealthy as fuck but he didn't give a flying shit.

"Where the _fuck _did you get this steak?" he questioned, "It's **good**".

She smiled a bit as she winked at me with an elvish smirk, "Two words my friend. My. Secret".

And so, Arthur, Allistor, Sean, Dylan, and Trick snorted with laughter as Forest let out a huff of frustration. Which sound like a snort combined with a sigh, not sure how that works out, but it happened.

"The hell? What sound did you make?!" laughed Gilbert as Ludwig his a smile, and annoyed as he was, the corners of his lips lifted a bit when everyone had given up and went to a fool blown laugh. Then, a knock at the door.

"Whosa dere?" Said Aki she sat in a crouch in the roller chair.

"We came to say sorry dude!"

"The annoying Alfred?" Said Forest without thinking.

"Annoying? What? No, HAHAHAHA, i'm more like the hero- OW. Hey, who hit me with a hockey stick?! Oh yeah, Matt, I forgot you were there-" The he continued to ramble on, completely forgetting what he was here for.

Forest leaned to the side and whispered into Aki's ear, "Let Matthew stay, but I think Alfred's gonna disturb the patients".

"I agree," said Arthur as he was also called over with this discussion. Allistor grinned a bit as he heard the conversation.

"Leave it ta me," he said as he smiled in a way that promises he wasn't being as innocent about as commonly thought.

"Be my guest," chimed both Forest and Aki.

As he went out the door, sounds of pain sounded through the door, then a fast passed sprinting rang through the hall. Then, he went back and sat down, facing the stacks of empty take out boxes.

"Done," he said smirking and taking out a cigarette.

Both Aki and Forest made a face and covered their nose with a fabric, in which Forest told him, "Your going to live a lot longer by quitting those fowl tasting things".

He laughed, but finally took one last drag and put it out when Aki's glare was starting to burn. He had refused not to smoke within her presence before, needless to say his groin still hurts from the lashing he got from the wrath of the wee doctor. He couldn't sit properly for a week, and going by the stare Forest was giving him. It was gonna happen again, times two if he didn't put the thing down now, and so he did.

The two settled back to calm as the smoke circulated it's way to the window. It was one of the awkwardest moments the other brothers have ever seen, because Allistor never put out his cigarette for _anybody. _Mostly because they weren't there when it happened, but boy was it an event. Trick could still remember the poor guy limping away from the hospital room.

There was a conferrable silence that followed as peace was restored to the ever hectic hospital. It wasn't the best of silences, but hey. It happened.

Soon enough everyone went back to their respectful houses except for Arthur, who had stayed, and slept.

Are they going to have a peaceful morning?

Hahahaha, no.

What are the chances of that when the room is surrounded by a French man, a energetic American, a rather yandere Russian, and a rather angry chinese man there will be peace?

Somewhere, in that very same hospital room, both Arthur and Forest groaned in their sleep, and in one of those dreams, one muttered,

"Oh for fucks sake".

Yeah, better prepare for morning, there will be blood.

* * *

A/n: Hey, sorry this is much later than usual, I couldn't really do the amount of words I wanted, but I wanted to bring this to you guys because I know some of you wait around and continuously refresh the page for updates (I do it too sometimes) so I wanted to get this out as fast as possible. Also, school started for me and I was just _lucky _enough to get one of the _hardest _teachers in the school (notice the sarcasm please) so I may not be able update as much as I want to because of that, so sorry if this dampers your day however, I will try to update again as soon as I can, but right now it's really hectic with all the stuff that slammed into us head first, so chances are I will be too tired to get to the computer, so again sorry if that dampers your day. However, I'd say you guys will be seeing William again fairly soon, even some jelly human countries, with how fast things are currently going down, but then yeah. So hope you have a nice day/night. Until next time!

Disclaimer: All characters but Forest/Adrian and Aki belong to me, Trick belongs to herself, and the rest are owned by their respective owners. I also only own the story line and the story it self other than Forest/Adrian and Aki.


End file.
